


Eighth King

by Willofhounds



Series: Scent Seekers and Kings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eight Kings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: At the age of five Harry Potter an abused child disappears from England just days before rescue. Eight years later Remus Lupin on a mission from Albus Dumbledore goes to Japan.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin had just returned home from his latest transformation when his fireplace glowed green indicating that someone was coming through. He drew his wand pointing it at the fireplace waiting he was surprised at who came through. Albus Dumbledore walked through giving him a calming look. Stowing his wand away Remus asked," What can I do for you Albus? I assume this isn't just a social call considering I just got back from the full moon."

Albus nodded and said solemnly," Your right this isn't a social call. We recently found out that Harry's living situation may be less than desirable. I was wondering if you would be willing to take him to live with you until he's old enough to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore flinched back when the younger man's eyes flashed dangerously. Remus asked his voice carried a tone of carefully controlled anger," What did they do to him Albus?"

Dumbledore said not looking the man in the eyes," I don't know the specifics but Mrs. Figg said he looked really bad the last time she saw him." Remus said," Let's go immediately." They immediately flooed to Figgs house only to find out they were too late. Harry Potter had been sent on a plane to Japan 36 hours prior to a boarding school. He would not be heard from again until he was 13 nearly eight years later.

Remus was on a diplomatic mission in Japan before the start of the Hogwarts school year where he had been asked to teach. He went to the building marked he saw that the guards wore unconventional weapons of swords as he walked inside. He was about to go up to the desk when a teenager came rushing out of the elevator with a wild grin. He yelled," Later, loser. Off to cause trouble with HOMRA." A voice yelled from the balcony," Don't you dare Wolf. Reisi will have your head."

The child looked to be no more than 13 with jet black hair and piercing green eyes that reminded him of Lily. The kid stopped sniffing the air suddenly and said looking right at Remus," You're part wolf. Don't worry we accept all kind here." Before he could say anything the kid took off out of the building and out of sight.

Remus went to the receptionist desk but rather than waiting for him to say something she pointed at the elevator and said," The captain is expecting you. Sorry if he isn't in the best of moods the kid has been driving him crazy lately." He nodded curtly going to the elevator which took him directly to what he assumed the captains office. A man sat at the desk by the window starring at a holocrine. He looked up at Remus then motioned towards the open chair in front of his desk. He said dismissing the holocrine," So your Remus Lupin. I have heard good things about you from some of my Lieutenant the kid is a little crazy but he has contacts everywhere for his age."

The man starred at him for a moment before holding out his hand and saying," My name is Reisi Munakata leader of Scepter 4. You can think of us like your Aurors within the Ministry of Magic. I understand that you are here asking for aid in the event your dark lord returns? I also sense there is some ulterior motive for you personally to come here. So before we get to business. Why you?" Remus sat there stunned he never expected to be found out by some police leader but he quickly schooled his features. He said coolly," What makes you think I have an alternate reason of being here?"

Reisi smiled and said," Well my first hint was that you are here until August 25th which is roughly when most schools start in Britain. That means you're here for something else other than this meeting because our negations shouldn't take longer than a day or so. That is more than a month and a half. So tell me is this a vacation or is it something more personal?" Remus sighed and said vaguely," I'm searching for someone. He disappeared when he was five. His relatives sent him to a boarding school that didn't even exist…"

Remus noticed how pale the man had suddenly gotten and asked suspiciously," What? What do you know of this?" Reisi said sorrowfully," I'm afraid whoever you are looking for is most likely dead. My predecessor went a little mad for three years before his own second in command killed him with the help of a certain band of misfits. There was only one who managed to escape and you saw him earlier."

Remus face fell in disappointment that was definitely not the news he had been hoping for but at least it gave him some closure. He asked," Do you think he will let me talk to him?" Reisi shrugged and said," Wolf, is different. He is the only one to escape two years of torture with his mind relatively intact otherwise there's no way in hell I would let him carry a sword. But there are some days that you just can't tell what's going through his head. When you ask him don't push him those days were hell for him."

Remus nodded and they quickly got to business the negotiations were relatively painless and quick. After getting directions to HOMRA bar he wandered back onto the streets not noticing the silver fox following him.

I was asleep on the couch in the bar when the door opened I turned on my side so not to bring notice to myself. I heard Izumo say," Welcome to HOMRA bar. What can I do for you, sir?" That meant whoever was here was a customer not a member I rolled over it was the same man I had seen in Scepter 4 as I was leaving. He had not noticed me yet but he asked," I was hoping to get some information on someone and I was sent here."

Izumo looked curious now and he asked leaning forward so that they couldn't be overheard except by me since my senses were on overdrive," Who are you looking for? What are you willing to pay for such information?" The man looked at him sheepishly and said," I'm looking for a kid…" Izumo sighed and said," Let me guess kid disappeared between 8-10 years ago and went to a boarding school that never existed. Let me save you the trouble the kid you're looking for is dead. The only survivor is on my couch, and he has no family that I would be willing to turn him over to. Good day."

The man turned his head to the couch looking straight at me looking me over. I saw a flash of recognition in the soft brown eyes. I said dropping his gaze," Hi again." He asked," Do you know who I am?" I shook my head and said," I don't have many memories before I was sent here and those I have aren't happy ones. Why do you ask?"

Remus said giving a soft unsure smile," My name is Remus Lupin and I have been searching for you for a long time, Harry." My face went pale as the blood rushed from my face and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was Izumo pushing the man called Remus out of the bar before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was outside the bar pacing like a caged tiger he wanted to get back inside and find out if the boy was really Harry. Remus suspected there was more to this story than he had been told by Albus but if he couldn't ask the boy how was he supposed to find out. He growled and banged on the door and was surprised when the door opened to reveal a red haired man.

The man took one look at him and said," Leave or burn your choice. I don't like people disturbing my first Vanguard." Remus was taken aback at the threat then even more when he heard what the boy's title was. First Vanguard seemed like a prestigious title and from what he knew about fighter it was given only to a king's protector. The best of the best. Remus pleaded with the man," Please I was one of his father's best friends. I came to pick him up less than two days after his aunt and uncle sent him away."

The man gave him a curious look but shook his head and said," You don't understand. That boy has nothing but terrible memories before five and a half years ago. The things that were done to him were terrible. Just leave him be his is a HOMRA and Scepter 4 brat now." Remus said pleadingly," I just want to get to know my best friend's son. He is a wizard he should be in his third year at Hogwarts not running around like a hooligan."

The man said his eyes flashing a fiery red," If you don't leave you will find out what it means to be clansman. We are HOMRA no one interferes with our people." Remus took step forward and said defiantly," Try me."

The man said nodding to a group that had encircled them," Burn him." The group began to stomp on the ground shouting," NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" Remus could see Harry standing at the front of the group next to the bartender both held a lighter in their hands. His attention was forced back on the red haired man as red swarmed around him.

Remus pulled his wand out casting a protective shield but the red surrounding the man went right through the shield as if it wasn't even there. It hit Remus in the chest sending him flying across street.

The alarms were going off in Scepter 4 offices Reisi sighed pulling up his holoscreens to see what the problem was. He was mildly surprised to see that the Red King Mikoto Souh had activated his inner sanctum but that wasn't the odd thing. He activated right outside HOMRA's headquarters which had never happened before.

He called his top members and said," We are heading into red clan territory. The Red King has activated his inner sanctum right outside his headquarters and this has never happened before I'm curious as to why." They saluted him and immediately went to the rovers with a squad of scent seekers just in case.

I felt slightly sorry for the strange man as he was getting pummeled by different member of my clan, but he was warned by Mikoto to leave. Izumo was helping me with my long range attacks using the man for target practice. I was usually right up front with Yata our second Vanguard but this was good practice for me. The man kept using some kind of stick to try and throw up a shield. This was ineffective, but why it was confused me I thought he was using something similar to a blue aura shield. That didn't seem to be the case when I asked Izumo he just shrugged he wasn't sure either.

My head jumped up when I heard tires screeching from a nearby street and I said once I identified the sound," Guys we got incoming. Blues are on the next street over." That got everyone's attention they formed lines preparing to battle it out with the clan. I stood to the left of Mikoto as his first Vanguard. The strange man looked up cautiously from where he had been hiding when the aura's stopped flying at him.

He noticed how stock still we stood and asked," What's going on?" I grinned and said," It's your lucky day Mr. Crazy. The blues are coming and we can't pass up a good fight with them now can we? After all why fight you when we can have a real fight."

Remus was starring a little stunned at the change in attitude of the group. He was even more stunned when a tall blond haired young man stepped out of the bar with a young child at his side. He smiled kindly walking over to him causing Remus to pull his wand free and point it at him. The man said holding his hands up," Easy there. Mr. Lupin correct? My name is Tatara Totsuka and this here is Anna Kushina. We are the nonviolent members of HOMRA let me see those aura burns your sporting. I can help."

Remus reluctantly and a little suspiciously let the strange man look at his burns as they were being treated huge swat like vans pulled into the street. Tatara looked at them and said," Oh looks like Scepter 4 has arrived. I wonder which side Wolf will side with today or if it will be a three way fight?"

Remus asked watching the men and women file out of the van," You said aura right? Can you explain that to me?" The younger man shook his head and said," That is a national secret. Unless you look up and tell me what you see." Remus glared at the man for a moment but looked up shocked at what he saw.

He asked trying to comprehend the red sword in the sky," What the hell is that? Why is there a sword in the sky?" That made Tatara grin and say," That's because one of the kings has activated his inner sanctum. Mikoto is the 3rd and red king. You have already met the fourth and blue king Reisi Munakata."

Remus paled and said," So I met two of the kings. Why are they called kings what makes them so different?" Tatara said," The kings were created when a man named Adolf K. Weisman succeeded in creating something known as the slates. Only the first, and second king have seen what the slates really look like. The second and Gold king was there when the slates were created he was part of the original project during World War 2. They are the only kings to have been around that long. Most kings only last a decade or so sometimes longer. The main thing you should know about kings is that only a king can kill a king."

Remus was about to ask another question when Reisi Munakata stepped out of one of the vehicles he gave a glare at Harry before addressing the red king. He said with a small smile," I see you are causing trouble again Souh. Try not to be so hard on a diplomat he doesn't know our ways nor does he understand about your clan's protectiveness of the boy. Wolf, calm."

The effects of the words were instantaneous on the child. Harry's shoulder immediately slumped and his eyes once full of fire now looked tired. The boy waved to the red king and said," See ya later Mikoto. Seems I need to head back before you two kill each other." He turned to Reisi and said bowing his head," With your leave Captain ill find my own way back."

The man's features softened considerably as he said," Be gone you demon." The little imp gave him a salute then took off down the streets. Mikoto said glaring at Remus," Take him out of here Munakata. I don't want to deal with stupid men that can't take a hint." Before Remus could protest Reisi was already pushing him into one of the rovers.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that Reisi returned to headquarters he found his second lieutenant asleep in his wolf for on his dog bed. Trying to stifle a laugh so not to wake his moody Lieutenant he watched the boy wondering if he was truly meant for this life. Sighing knowing there was little he could do about it short of sending the child away he went to work on his never ending pile of paperwork.

It was about an hour after sunrise when I rose from my dog bed stretching my sore muscles I shifted back to my human form. Reisi looked disapprovingly at my uniform before saying," Go take a shower Wolf. We can do sword training this afternoon."

I left Reisi's office intent on doing just that when I ran smack into Lupin who also looked like he had just woke up. He smiled kindly and asked," Do you mind if I join you for breakfast? Your captain is letting me stay here since I don't have a lot of money." I shrugged and said," I need a shower and a fresh uniform meet me by the elevator in say… 45 minutes?"

The man's face brightened considerably and looked a lot less tired when he said," I'll be there. You know you truly do look like your father except for one thing." I looked at him curiously and said," What's that?" He gave me a kind look and said," Your eyes. They are green just like your mothers."

I felt my face heat in embarrassment as I said," This is the first time I have heard anyone talk about my parent. Since I came here when I was young no one knew me or my parents so there were no stories to tell. Maybe you can stick around awhile." Remus face lit up with happiness but I had turned away before he could say anything almost feeling like I was betraying the only real family I had ever known.

45 minutes later I was showered, dressed, and at the elevator waiting for Lupin feeling like something was off. I was about to head to breakfast alone feeling a little dejected after being stood up when Remus came hurtling down the hallway. He had a look of sheer panic on his face that caused me to say placing my hand on my sword," Emergency sword release."

I drew my sword right as Remus stopped shoulder to shoulder with me. He said taking a moment to catch his breath," A few of Scepter 4 don't seem to like me." I saw Fox, Blackie, and Storm come hurtling down the hallway only stopping when they noticed me. They said pointing angrily at Lupin," That human stole food from the storage room Lieutenant. We caught him red him leaving the room and there's missing food that wasn't catalogued."

I could see the confusion on the older man's face he had no idea what they were talking about so I said," Leave, Fox. If you lay a hand on this man again I will make you pay dearly. Do you understand me?" Fox gulped and nodded before the others dragged him back from where they came.

I sighed and asked," Where are you hurt?" Remus said rubbing his ribs," They hit me pretty hard in the ribs but it's not really anything to worry about… What are you doing?" I placed my hand on his side sending blue aura through the skin and into the damaged area. I didn't say anything while as I focused on healing his wounds.

Sitting back on my heels once I was finished I said feeling drained," Your ribs shouldn't be painful anymore I healed the damage done using my blue aura." Remus stood there shocked and asked kindly trying to meet my eyes," Why would you help me?"

I looked away avoiding his knowing look and said," Those three are part of my squad their actions reflect on me which in turn reflects on my captain." Remus said reaching out with his hand only for me to instinctively flinch away, so I missed the hurt look that crossed his face," You have an extordinary amount of loyalty for someone your age."

I said pushing him into the elevator," It come from having no one. Very few people know what it's like to be truly alone." Remus flinched and said," I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're like this."

I snorted and was about to say something when the elevator doors opened so thinking better of it I just took him to the cafeteria where there was a buffet laid out. Several members shouted greetings to me and inviting me to their tables. Remus said," You're not so alone anymore. What happened to you?"

I sighed and said," Harry Potter died seven years ago. He died with when Torren, Max, and Tyson died. Now there is only the Wolf." Remus asked realizing that this was the first time I had acknowledged who I used to be," What happened to you?" I snarled pushing my chair back and said," I have lost my appetite I'll see you later." With that I headed to the one place I knew no one would follow me.

Remus was sitting there stunned when a black haired man walked up to him. The man looked about his mid-twenties. He said," My name is Saruhiko Fushimi. Just call me Fushimi everyone does. Why are you bother the Wolf about his past? Don't you know what happened to him and most of the strains in Japan?"

Remus shook his head and Fushimi said," The strains especially those with the ability of scent seekers such as Wolf were taken from all over the world and brought to Japan. They were tortured and experimented on for years. Many of them didn't make it and for a long time the kid lost his humanity to the beast inside him. The previous blue king went insane and was looking to create an 8th king. During his 2nd year of imprisonment Wolf and his cell mate had just been experimented on the day before and they tried to take Wolf. His cellmate refused to let them begging them to take him instead."

Fushimi's anger was so palpable that you could practically see it and the room had gone completely silent in respect for their second Lieutenant. Many were looking on with their own anger hiding just beneath the surface. Fushimi said after another moment," The boy's name was Torren and just a week prior their other cell mates and been taken and never came back. That always meant one thing they were dead. Torren left that day and died protecting his only friend and unknown to them a young guard couldn't stand to see young children experimented on. He had contacted the red clan's new leader Mikoto Souh, and with the help of their inside man they broke into the laboratory to save everyone. They only found one alive and that is Wolf. If Tatara had not been there that day I don't think anyone could have pulled that child out of his cell. He wanted nothing more than to die. It took six months but eventually they were able to kill the insane king. A year after that the guard that had helped rescue a child in need became the next Blue King and leader of Scepter 4."

Fushimi looked at Remus sternly before adding," That is why Wolf has such a hatred for normales because he thinks that they are all the same. That could change one day but that day will not come anytime soon. You may be a werewolf but you do not belong to a king. Without a king he will never fully trust you."

With that Fushimi left Remus to his thoughts. Remus wasn't sure what to make of the news of what happened after Harry had left England and had decided to leave it up to Albus of what to do next.

It was a week later before I saw Remus again I was purposely avoiding him as much as possible. What surprised me was when he walked in he wasn't alone he was with a white haired man with a long beard and in strange clothes. When they walked in I was laying in my dog bed waiting for that afternoons training to start. Remus started in surprise at seeing an adolescent wolf laying on a bed meant for dogs.

Remus stuck his thumb out at me and asked," Is that who I think it is?" Reisi shrugged noncommittedly looking up at the new people who filled the room. There were several new faces and they in turn introduced themselves. One angry looking man kept looking back at me every few minutes as if to see if I had moved. Reisi rolled his eyes and said," Don't worry about him he won't attack unless I tell him too. Now what can I do for you?"

Albus Dumbledore said," We would like Harry Potter to come to my school for the magically gifted. He is a wizard and Remus Lupin confirms that he is here." Reisi said shaking his and glaring at me when I growled at the oldest man," I can't let you take him. You world wouldn't understand him. Your world looks down upon half breeds such as Mr. Lupin who I know from my second Lieutenant is a werewolf. Scent seekers are very similar to that of werewolves and the animagus of your world but they have to be bonded to a king such as myself."

Albus still not seeing the problem with Harry going to Hogwarts said," We allow half breed of all sorts into Hogwarts including werewolves. Why would we have a problem with Mr. Potter?" Reisi's smile turned feral as he said," Because you left him in an abusive home and turned your back on him. They didn't even check on if the school even existed they were happy to be rid of him. You will not send him back to them."

Albus gaped like a fish out of water at the man's heated words and then spun when they heard a snicker behind them. I was standing behind them in a fresh uniform pushing past the old man I handed my report to Reisi and said," Sir, I'm off to train with Izumo for the day. If you need me call and please remind these humans that they are not welcome at HOMRA bar unless they want to fight with Mikoto." Reisi thumbed through the folder before nodding his consent and said," I'll let you know but we don't expect to have any trouble today."

I grinned and said," We never do, sir but it always seems to find us." Reisi said with soft smile of his own," Get lost you cheeky brat. I'll see you at dinner. Don't get caught by the pound again I won't come get you for two days if you do." I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw my report at my retreating figure.

Reisi rubbed the bridge of his nose this was the 100th time he had tried explaining to this man why Wolf could not go to Hogwarts without going into full details. Reisi decided to screw his oath. He got up closing the door and said," Fine you want to know the real reason he cant go to your bloody school! It because…"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

I was half way to HOMRA territory when I noticed I was being followed. Knowing that it was most likely one of the people that came with Remus I hid in one of the alleys, and watched. Just minutes later the dark haired man that scowled at me walked by looking confused. He obviously realized he lost me. I was curious to know why he felt the need to follow me so I stepped out.

I asked my hand on my sword," What do you want?" The man looked surprised for a moment then his already familiar scowl returned. He said," I was told to follow you so I am."

I snorted and said sarcastically," You always do what the old man tells to? That's no way to live." The man sneered and said," You're are arrogant as your father."

I said my eyes flashing with untold anger," You have no idea what I can do. Did Remus tell you that your pathetic shields won't work on our aura attacks? Not only the Kings use them you know. And there's more than two."

The man said snidely," I know that Lupin said there's 7 kings..." I shook my head and said with a knowing grin," Thats where almost everyone is wrong. There's not just 7 kings. There's 8 of them."

"And how would you know that your nothing more than a third rate member to two clans?" I growled angrily and said," Because I am one of the eight kings. I am Wolf the 8th and Black King. I serve Mikoto Suoh the 3rd and Red King as his first vanguard. Reisi Munakata is the main King I am bonded to and as long as that bond stands his sword of Damolcles shall never fall."

Snape looked completely lost as I finished but could clearly see the anger I had at his insults. Before he could reply I spun on my heel and shifted to my wolf form running off without any direction.

Reisi's POV

Reisi was sitting behind his desk when Fushimi walked in. He looked up curiously at the younger man and asked," What can I do for you Fushimi? You don't usually bother me unless it's important." Fushimi said putting his tablet on the table for Reisi to look at the readings pulled up," We have a problem. The kid's suppressants aren't working again and it hasn't been 6 months. He will lose what little control he's gained over his red aura if we don't get him back here."

Reisi sighed knowing that the younger man was right. They had fought long, and hard to give Wolf some semblance of control over his red aura. The problem was they had to suppress his natural black aura with medications which was becoming harder to keep up with.

Reisi said pulling out his phone," I'll call him and ask him to return," he waited for a moment before he swore and said," He's in his wolf form that's the only reason why his phone would go straight to voicemail." He tapped his fingers on his desk before calling for Fox. Fox was Wolf's second in command and had the second best tracking record out of the entire squad.

Fox walked in his normally pristine uniform was covered in blood and had several holes in it. He glared at them and said," Don't ask. What did you need me for?" Reisi was to stunned to reply for a moment. He said once he recovered his wits," I was going to ask you to return Wolf here but now I'm more worried about you. Do you need medical attention?"

Fox gave him a feral grin and said," Nope. If I look bad you should see your wizard friends." Reisi groaned and said," I should have guessed. Tell me are they alive?"

Fox's grin widened slightly as he said," They are alive. Barely. The only one that wasn't there was the evil looking one." Reisi said," If you're not badly injured please go find Wolf. Take Pad with you he looked bored earlier." Fox's face fell for a moment at his orders but went to follow the anyways.

Harry's POV

I was sitting outside the bar in my wolf form because the doors were locked and everyone was gone. I snarled in impatience it was rare that Izumo ever left his bar unattended. Something important must be happening. Yata on his HOMRA skateboard went by and whistles. His signal that I should follow him immediately.

Yata took me all the way across town both of us ignoring the frightened look at seeing a wolf in broad daylight. I could smell different auras activating as we got closer to the battleground. Looking up I could see the Red Sword of Damolcles what was odd was there was only one sword meaning there wasn't another King in the area.

Running up I saw men in green helmets and Yata said," Seems we have some green clan wannabes." I snickered letting loose a full howl. Every man in green turned to us in absolute terror. One said," Come on you cowards it's only one scent seeker."

One with more armor shook his head and said," That's not just any scent seeker. That's Wolf 2nd Lieutenant of Scepter 4 and the 1st vanguard of HOMRA. Back away slowly." Confused they did as they were told but Izumo had blocked their escape route.

Remus' POV

He was back to searching the streets for Harry even after Reisi's startling revelation Albus wanted Harry at Hogwarts. Remus first stop had been HOMRA's, bar but that was locked, and no one was around.

He was heading back to Scepter 4 headquarters when one of their vans went by in a hurry. He had a feeling he should probably follow it if he wanted to find Harry. After ten minutes of trying tyo keep up with the van it finally stopped in front of a plaza. In the plaza there were flashes of red and green all over the place.

Looking closer he could make Izumo Kusanagi, Mikoto Souh, and a black wolf fighting. He noticed there were a lot more green fighters than of HOMRA. Before he could step in to help Reisi Munakata walked out of the van. He whistled causing the wolf that had a strong bite hold on one of the green guys arm to stop, and lift its head questioningly.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I ran to Reisi's giving him a questioning glance trying to figure out why he was here. He did not normally interrupt a fight if I was there. I did not miss the worried glances he kept throwing me as he commanded everyone else," Jungle leave you are not welcome here. HOMRA return to your own territory. Tatara I ask you to wait I moment I may need your help. The rest of you, if you do not comply you will be taken into custody."

That was enough to get the ball rolling for members of Jungle though HOMRA hung back just out of sight. Reisi then turned his gaze fully upon me as I sat at his feet. He said his tone commanding and serious," Wolf, I need you to change to your human form now." I gave him a confused look but did as I was told nevertheless. During the change I felt an all to familiar sensation of my hidden aura pushing to the surface.

I panicked trying to push down the aura even as my change finished and I was back in my human form. I could see the three auras swirling around my chest each battling for control. Reisi took charge and immediately set up a perimeter so no one could get in. I tried to sit up but he bent to one knee so he could push me back down.

He said his face a mask but his eyes showed his worry," Stay still, Wolf. Your sanctum has activated we do not need you loose in the city like this." I growled angrily," The suppressors were supposed to be good for another three months. What happened?"

Reisi didn't answer and I knew the truth. The suppressors were beginning to lose their effect on me. I pushed the black aura down almost getting it under control when I felt my control over the red aura slip. I grunted with the effort and said pushing Reisi away from me," Run. I can't keep ahold of my red and black. RUN! NOW!"

Reisi's POV

Reisi realizing the danger everyone was in ordered everyone to draw the swords. He said placing his hand on his own," We advance with our swords drawn for our cause is pure. Munakata ready." They had a blue aura shield up just in time because the boy's red and black aura exploded from him. The shield barely held against the power causing them almost to take step back.

When the aura dissipated the boy collapsed completely in exhaustion. Reisi ran up to his side bending down checking for a pulse. He was extremely relieved when he found on but the boy was unconscious and would be for some time. With help he was able to carry the boy back to the waiting van. He placed him down on a stretcher allowing Fushimi and several medical members to check him over while they drove back.

Harry's POV

I awoke in the infirmary of Scepter 4 wondering how in the hell I got here. Thinking back the last I remembered was fighting Jungle members ad Reisi calling me. If I tried to remember past that I got a splitting headache that made the room spin. I was putting on a fresh uniform shirt when Reisi walked in looking strangely guilty.

He wouldn't look at me when he asked," How are you feeling?" I said rubbing my temples willing the headache to go away," Like Izumo decided to use me for target practice. Captain what's with the guilty looks? What did you do?"

He sighed still not meeting my eyes, which was strange normally it was the other way around," Wolf you have been given a potion that seems to work better than your suppressants. But for the man to agree to give it to you had to make a deal." I gave him a sharp look and asked angrily," What did you do?"

He flinched at the tone but said pulling all his courage out," You will be going to Hogwarts. Before you start arguing with me it was this or you lose control again. It took us months to prefect the formulas for your suppressants. Do you remember how you couldn't leave my office during that time? Do you want that to happen again?"

I growled angrily feeling my wolf just beneath the surface. I said getting to my feet," You didn't even give me a choice. What about my duties here? Hell what about my duties with HOMRA? What do I do if my powers activate? There are so many things that could go wrong with this, Reisi!"

Reisi sighed and said placing his hand on my shoulder," Wolf they are going to connect Scepter 4 to their floo network whatever that means. You will be allowed to come back on holidays and we can always talk through their floo. I'll have the reports sent to you for your work. Please don't fight me on this not until we have a better solution about your problems with your aura. Try the school for a year if you don't like it come back and we will find a new solution. I'm not saying you have to stay forever I'm asking you to try."

I growled I didn't like this plan but I had little choice in the matter. I said the tone of my voice leaving no room for argument," If I go I must be allowed to have my weapons on me at all times. I don't give a damn about their rules. They want me I will sure as hell be able to defend myself as necessary. This includes my sword, knives, and lighter."

Reisi said with a grin threatening to form," There's my devious second lieutenant. Deal."

It was three days before everything was settled to allow me to leave. I refused to speak with any of them more than I had to. Instead I prepared Fox to take over command of the scent seekers. We went to Reisi's office where the floo system had been set up. Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling as usual," All you have to do is throw some of this powder in the fire and step in. Once in you say in a clear voice 'Headmaster's office- Hogwarts."

I did as I was told and said," Headmaster's office- Hogwarts." Darkness consumed me and I nearly panicked before I spit out in a strange room. There were many trinkets floating around and it looked almost like a library with all the books. The fire glowed green and the man called Snape stepped through. He gave me a sneer before stepping back to allow the others to come through.

We spent an hour talking about the rules of the school. It seemed simple enough but what threw me off was when Dumbledore said I had a choice. I could spend my summer with Snape or I could spend it with Lupin. In truth I didn't like either of them, but Lupin had been somewhat nice to me so I said," I would rather find a nice corner to curl up in, but if I have to choose one it would be Lupin. At least he's been somewhat nice to me unlike that one."

Snape sneered again and I responded with a growl that caused him to take a step back in fear. Lupin was watching the exchange with amusement and curiosity. I said glaring at all of them," You will not be able to intimidate me. I have faced far worse than you could ever imagine. You do not nor will you ever scare me. Try and you might meet one of my knives. Just a warning."

With that I followed Lupin to his quarters. When we went to the staircases they changed causing me to sway unsteadily and Lupin to reach for my arm to steady me. He gave me a shy smile that confused me. This man was nothing like any other wolf I had met before. His quarters were right through a classroom and his office. They were spacious which surprised me. He pointed to the right side where a door was and said," Those are your rooms. If you don't like anything about them let me know. We can change it up tomorrow before we go to Diagon Alley."

He then pointed to the left side and said," Those are my rooms. If you need something my door is always open." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear," Thanks." I had turned so I didn't see him smile a little wider as I walked into my rooms. The room was larger than my quarters at Headquarters. It was colored red and gold with a huge bed on the far wall. There was a nice sized desk with what looked like a feather pen on it in an ink pot. A door to the left led to a bathroom that had a large shower the colors were the same as my room. While I didn't mind red and gold blue and black were my favorites.

Spotting a rug I shifted into my wolf form and curled up on it. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

Remus POV

The next morning Remus went to wake Harry up so they could have breakfast. When he walked in he looked around confused. The bed didn't look like it had been slept in and there was no one there. He walked around until the room trying to figure out where the boy had gone when he spotted a black wolf on the carpet. He rolled his eyes realizing the child had spent the night curled up on the rug. He shook the wolf's shoulder trying to wake him but only received a soft growl in response. Sighing he conjured a small glass of water and proceeded to dump it on the wolf's head.

That got a reaction the wolf jumped to its feet baring his teeth at him. It took a moment but he saw recognition dawn in its eyes. The wolf shifted and became a 13 year old boy. Remus said amused," Now I know why they call you Wolf."

The boy growled ignoring him instead going into the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running Remus left the room to make breakfast.

Harry's POV

After my rude awakening by Lupin I decided it was in my best interest to take a shower. Once my shower was done I changed into cargo pants and my white uniform shift buttoning it so that the top of my HOMRA tattoo could be seen. I walked into Lupin's kitchen where he was making pancakes which caused my stomach to growl. He grinned and asked," When's the last time you ate?"

I shrugged and said," 1200 yesterday, sir. We were too busy for dinner and the floo made me too faint to eat last night." Remus said frowning slightly," You don't have to call me sir until school starts Harry. Speaking of school which electives do you want to take?" He handed me a list and I said," Ancient runes and Care for Magical Creatures, sir. Sorry but when you spend most of your life inside a military group such as Scepter 4 it's ingrained into you."

Remus sighed and said," I guess I can understand that. Today we are going to Diagon Alley do you want anything about your room changed?" I said rubbing the back of my head," If it's not to much trouble I would rather have it blue and black than red and gold. Also can I get a hammock? I sleep better in those than regular beds. Otherwise you will find me on the floor most nights."

Remus nodded and said," I'll have the house elves change your room colors. What's that look for?" I asked lost," What in gods name is a house elf?" Remus had forgotten that I had never been in the wizarding world and so he was caught off guard by the question.

Once he recovered his composure he said," House elves are servants to pure blood families and many work here at Hogwarts." I gave him an incredulous look before turning to the plate he had just set in front of me. The food was surprisingly good for being made by a wolf. Once breakfast was done we went to the fireplace. He asked noticing my array of weapons," Shouldn't you leave some of those here?" I grinned and said truthfully," I did leave some of them in my room. I also have more than you can see I am currently equipped with the minim amount required by Scepter 4. Don't like it I would be happy to go home."

Remus sighed and said," No but we have to go to Diagon Alley now. Wait for me on the other side. I don't want you to get lost or Merlin forbid kidnapped by some crazed fan." I snorted and asked," What fans? Everyone that's knows me outside of HOMRA and Scepter 4 would sooner kill me than be my friend."

Remus rolled his eyes and said," Just go you little demon." I gave him a mischievous grin and as I walked into the fire," Don't you forget it. Daigon Alley." Remus swore but I was already gone.

I landed roughly in a dark room my hand going for my lighter figuring this was not where I was supposed to be. I went to the door listening hearing no voices I stepped out. Looking around I noticed I was in some kind of store and quickly made my exit.

Looking around the street I noticed several scruffy looking wizards I guessed by the way they were dressed. They gave me pointed looks that made it clear I sure as hell didn't belong wherever I was. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder which caused me to lash out and draw one of my knives. Looking at the person I knocked down to realize the man was huge. He looked like he was a giant.

The man said," 'ello 'Arry. Ain't you supposed to be with 'fessor Lupin?" I asked suspicious of the man," You know who I am but who are you?" The man said," I'm Hagrid game keeper over at Hogwarts. I 'as picking something up for 'fessor Dumbledore. Let's get you back to Diagon Alley. No self respecting student should be 'ere."

The man named Hagrid pushed me down another alley and out into a street. This street was filled with more respectable looking wizards so I put my knife back in its holder. I turned to Hagrid holding out my hand for him to shake," Thanks. Harry Potter but I've gone by Wolf for the last eight years or so. If you ever need a hand at the school let me know. I'll do what I can." Hagrid shook my hand and said," Your a good boy 'Arry. Look there's 'essor Lupin."

Sure enough when I turned to look where he was pointing I saw Lupin running toward us. He smiled when he saw me with Hagrid once close enough he said," Thank you Hagrid for bringing him back. He said the wrong thing I couldn't figure out where he went."

I was seriously considering putting one of my knives through the man for his ramblings when Hagrid excused himself. Remus finally turned to me and asked," Ready to get started, Harry?"


	6. Reisi's choice

Reisi's POV

He yelled at the headmaster," He can't got to your school because he's one of the eight Kings!"The room went completely silent with that everyone was shocked. It was common knowledge that there were seven kings of Japan each having their own territories. At first he could tell they thought he was lying eighth King yeah right. Dumbledore looked mildly curious as he asked," Say we believe you what makes it so impossible for him to attend my school?" Reisi pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," What do you know about my predecessor? The previous blue King."

Dumbledore gave a light hearted shrug," We don't get much of what goes on in Japan except for treaties with your people. I know that the previous Blue King was the one who suggested a peace pact with the ministries of magic concerning all of the kings. I also know that he was assassinated by his right hand a few years ago." Reisi gave an almost imperceptible sigh and said," You are partially right my predecessor was a great man at the beginning of his reign. Things changed later on especially after Kagutsu Crater Incident when the previous red kings sword of Damocles fell. When a king loses control over his powers their sword will begin to crumble and later fall. To stop this they are supposed to relinquish their throne but with their sword damaged so is their minds. Essentially they go insane. During that particular incident 700,000 civilians were killed along with most of Scepter 4 and the entire Cathedral clan along with the Grey King. That incident was what caused Jin Hibari to lose his mind and start hunting potential scent seekers all over the world. Including Britain starting ten years ago going through right up to his death 8 and a half years ago."

Recognition crossed their faces they now they understood the timeline. Harry Potter had been sent to Japan in that time frame. Albus asked afraid of what the answer would be," Was Harry apart of the group?" Reisi nodded and said with a look of despair," He was. When he turned five he was found to have an unusual synconicity with the slates. He was a little younger than the age group the Jin was looking for but he was the strongest they had seen except for a king. Two weeks after he was brought in I was assigned as a guard down there. That's where I met Wolf, Torren, and Alex they had all come in at the same time. Once I heard their stories I knew I could not obey my king with a good conscience. So at every chance I got I researched ways to get him and as many of the other scent seekers out. During my research I met a man named Izumo Kusanagi it took time to gain his trust but eventually he took me to meet his King. The new third and red King Mikoto Souh. Eventually we mounted a rescue two years after I met Izumo."

The stunned look on the wizard's faces was almost enough to make him laugh but the seriousness of this conversation prevented him from doing so. Reisi said remembering the day as clear as if it were yesterday," HOMRA attacked in the middle of the night. I was on guard duty when I went into Wolf's cell to pull him and his friends out I was surprised. He was the only one in it his friends had offered to take his place that morning in the experiment. None of them came back which means they had died that morning. When I tried to get Wolf to come out of his cell he nearly ripped my throat out. He attacked me right up until I was out of the cell. Inside the cell I was a target outside he wouldn't come near me. He was more animal at that point than human. By the time HOMRA found me I looked like I had been in a dog fight. If it hadn't been for a man named Tatara I don't think Wolf would have ever left. Tatara was able to bring back his human side if only long enough for them to escape. To this day the memories of what he went through haunt him. I'm the only one who has the power to control him if he gets out of hand. We don't know the full extent of his power because he's been on suppression pills for years but the last time he lost control and we couldn't contain it fully. He took out three square miles that wasn't even at full power."

Before they could go into further discussions of the boy's power all the alarms went off in the building. Reisi swore causing them all to give him strange looks. He said grabbing his jacket and throwing it on," That is alarms signaling Wolf's inner sanctum has activated. We must get to those coordinates now."

Five minutes later he stood outside in one of the many plazas watching his second Lieutenant fighting with several members of Jungle in wolf form. He rolled his eyes at seeing the look of contentment in the boy's eyes. Nothing made him happier than fighting. Though he could only partially understand he knew it had to do with the boy's past. He never went to any kind of grade school the only school he ever attended was Scepter 4 academy. Though eventually they were able to teach him the basics he needed it was still a long process.

He whistled watching as the boy released his target giving him a look of confusion but still happy to see his captain as he trotted over to him. He said catching the boy's eyes," Your inner sanctum is activating I need you to shift back." The confusion grew behind the boy's green eyes what worried Reisi was when he saw flecks of gold hiding in there. Wolf was losing control at an alarming rate.

He felt a wave of relief when the boy was able to shift back without any issues. Then seconds after his shift three auras began to swirl around Wolf's chest. He recognized the signs and called the others to draw their blades. Placing his hand on his sword he said," We advance with swords in our hands for our cause is pure. Munakata ready."

They were able to bring up an aura shield just in time keeping it up under the assault of aura was almost too much for them. Even for Reisi who was battle hardened from several years of fighting with and occasionally against Wolf. After a few minutes the aura dissipated. Before anyone could react the boy collapsed from exhaustion due to overuse of aura. Reisi bent to pick him up when he noticed Remus Lupin already at the boy's side. He held two fingers to the boy's neck and nodded. Lupin picked Wolf up holding him close to his chest and said," He has a strong pulse he's just unconscious."

Once they got the boy back to the infirmary within Scepter 4 HQ Reisi breathed a sigh of relief. His lieutenant though exhausted was not hurt nor had he hurt anyone. Albus Dumbledore walked in giving the sleeping boy a long sad look he turned to Reisi who barely gave him a glance. He said," Captain Munakata I may have a solution to your lieutenant's problem controlling his aura. This solution he would only have to take the week of the full moon each month. Which according to Remus starts today. We could give him a potion known as wolfsbane. It has worked well for many werewolves and considering werewolves and scent seeker are so similar it would work just like it does for werewolves."

Reisi was doubtful of the properties of wolfsbane working on his scent seeker looked over the file handed to him. Reisi was secretly impressed by the amount of research that had gone into this particular potion he guessed it was some sort of wizard thing. He glared suspiciously at the old man for a moment before saying," What would be the price of him getting this potion? I doubt you would give it to us out of the kindness of your heart."

The old man smiled and said," Yes, for him to receive the potion he would need to be attending Hogwarts." Reisi's eyes flashed angrily he had been expecting this but the aver refused to stay down. He said his tone turning to ice he could see it sent shivers down the Headmaster's spine," Even after seeing his power and the danger of having him in your school with other teenagers. You insist that he goes. Do you know that the only schooling he has had was at Scepter 4 combat academy?"

Dumbledore said tapping his long fingers against his lips in thought," Lets make a deal. Mr. Potter goes to Hogwarts for the upcoming year. He will receive a wand and training on how to use it. He will also receive his potion each month by our potions master. If he chooses to leave our world after the school year ends he will continue to receive his potions without any interference on my part. Anything you would like to add to the deal?" Reisi thought for a moment then said,".A few things. His weapons must be allowed on him at all times. He must be allowed a way to communicate with me as well as a way I can send reports to him for approval. He will need someone eventually to confide in due to his powers unwillingly activating. His aura and transformations aren't the only powers. He has another we have only come across it once but if he hadn't we could have had a second sword fall. Wolf is the reason Jin Hibari died by his lieutenant's hands. His vision alerted us and we were able to put a stop to it before any civilians died needlessly."

Albus though not liking having a student on campus with weapons agreed begrudgingly. Reisi remembering that wizards don't always keep their word said," One other thing I want an unbreakable vow made here and now. That when the year is up you will allow Wolf to return here if that is what he wishes. Otherwise we will find another way."

Albus ground his teeth at that but Reisi's gaze was unflinching. The older man agreed and they called Severus Snape to be the binder. He said to Reisi whose face was like stone," Do you swear that you will allow Harry Potter also known as Wolf to attend Hogwarts for the next year with no interference from you or any other member of Scepter 4?" Reisi said," Yes I do." Snape turned to Dumbledore and asked," Do you swear that Harry Potter also known as Wolf will be allowed to leave Hogwarts and still receive his wolfsbane potions if in a year he wants to leave with no interference from you or the rest of the staff?" Dumbledore said," I do swear." With that the two of the shook hands and a golden light surrounding them forming the contract.

Now all Reisi had to do was wait for the boy to wake and face his temper.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Remus gave me a bright smile as we went into Flourish and Botts for my school books. While he found my book I went through the store looking at the different wizarding texts. One caught my eye The tales of Beetle and Bard. I grabbed it when Remus motioned that he was done. I put it on the pile noticing Remus' curious I said," I don't get much time to read apart from reports. This would be a start."

I ducked my head shyly instead of berating me like I expected Remus smiled. He said," It's a good story. Normally parents read it to their children when they are young." I reached to put it back but he grabbed my wrist to which I instinctively went for my knives with my free hand.

Remus took a step back letting go of my hand raising his trying to show he meant no harm. I said releasing my hold on my knives," Sorry battle instincts. I don't think I'll ever be rid of them. If you want I'll put the book back." Remus said encouragingly," It's okay. You have been through a lot in your life. Keep the book let it be part of your birthday present." At my lost look he asked," Don't you know your birthday is in a few weeks?"

I shook my head and said," We never really knew when my birthday was so at Scepter 4 and HOMRA we celebrated my escape. Dursley's never celebrated it either." Remus face clouded over with anger his eyes flashing gold. This caused me to step back in fear. It took him a moment to gain control over himself. When he did he said," Your birthday is July 31st Harry."

The surprise must have shown on my face because his showed barely withheld anger. He took me by the shoulder and led me out of the store heading to one of the supply shops. There we got a cauldron, quills, ink pots, and parchment. On our way out I was focused on my burning HOMRA clansmen mark that I walked straight into someone.

The person I walked into growled at me and said," Watch where you're going whelp." I snarled my wolf coming forward before Remus could say anything. The man was quite a bit taller than me with platinum blond hair he looked like he belonged within the judicial system. He had an arrogant air about him. I said," Normally I would apologize for walking into you but I have made a bad impression. I hope you don't plan on making friends with Scepter 4."

The man looked curious now as he said," So rude. What would you know of the Japanese group?" I grinned and said with confidence," I am the second lieutenant of Scepter 4. Advisor to the Captain. Leader of the scent seekers. Who are you?" The man pulled himself up a little straighter as he said," I am Lucius Malfoy advisor to the Minister of Magic. I didn't think your captain would allow you out with a beast such as him."

Malfoy was glaring daggers at Remus causing me to step protectively in front of him. I said," He is no more of a beast than you are. Good day Mr. Malfoy." With that I pushed past him I heard the distinct sound of metal against leather causing me to spin on my heel. I said allowing the seal on my sword to release," Emergency sword release."

My sword came up into a block as his cane came down as if to split my head open. I parried as he came at me with another attack. I allowed my battle instincts to slowly take over. I didn't want to kill them man but he was getting on my last nerves. The man made to slash me across my abdomen instead of trying to block or dodge I used my blue aura to shield myself. His cane didn't even get within a foot and a half of me stopped by the shield. Malfoy stood their in shock looking at the blue shield that surrounded me.

Malfoy snarled," Cant fight for yourself! Ha at least I can fight decently." I grinned and said," Thats what you will never understand. Fighting anyone from the clans of Japan will use aura. Be glad I only used one." He was about to retort back when a yell came and people were pointing at us," The duel is over here. Aurors!"

Men in robes came bustling through to where we were standing. They pointed sticks at us I just gave them a bored expression. One of them said," Put your sword away boy." I shrugged sheathing my sword back at my side dropping my aura shield. The aurors asked once we both had taken a less threatening stance," What the hell happened here?"

I said waving my hand towards Malfoy," I was getting my school supplies with Professor Lupin here when this man attacked me. I defended myself. I thought Englishmen had more manners." Malfoy roared and was about to attack me again when an auror pushed him back. The one that spoke asked," Where are you from boy?"

I said rubbing my still burning clansmen mark," Japan is where I spent the last eight years." The aurors nodded then turned to Malfoy and said," Mr. Malfoy you should just leave whatever argument this is about alone. He is just a student and a young one by the looks of him. Remus do take your charge and finish your business. Good day gentlemen."

Remus sighed in relief while I just stared down Malfoy my hand still on the hilt of my sword. He huffed before billowing back out into the streets. I gave a shy smile to Remus who said thinking about what I had said to Malfoy earlier," You defended me. He knows what I am as do you and when he insulted me you defended me. Why?"

I looked away my face heating with embarrassment," We aren't so different. Insulting you would be the same as insulting me. Besides your not that bad. Moronic humans will never completely understand us." Remus stared at me for a moment then said his voice softer than normal," Even so thank you. I know you don't like me yet you still defended me when you didn't have to."

I snorted and said," I may not like you Remus but out of all the Wizards I've met including that one you have made the best impression on me. If I was to trust anyone it would be you. Do not mistake that I trust you." I stalked off down the street leaving Remus with a full smile on his face.

We were going down the street heading to Olivevander's when I noticed a huge building straight ahead. I asked nodding to it," Remus, what's that?" He looked up to where I was indicating and smiled as he said," That's Gringott's Harry. It's were wizards store their money. You have a vault there as well. Don't worry about money I'm paying for your things."

I felt slightly guilty and he must have seen it because he said," I don't mind paying for it Harry. I have some money now that I'm a professor." My eyes narrowed at this it was suggesting that he wasn't used to having money. He said pointing to the door," In there is Olivervander's. I'll be back I have something I need to get. Besides Olivervander creeps me out."

Before I could argue he disappeared into the crowd. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door. It looked like an unorganized shoe store. There were boxes everywhere. A latter came rolling towards the desk with a short man with white hair sticking up on ends. He gave me a small smile and said," I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter. It seemed only yesterday when your parents were in here buying their first wands."

He gave me a far more curious look once he got a better look at me. He said," Well now you look more like a soldier than a wizard." I shrugged noncommitedly to which he gave me a knowing smile. He pulled out a box opening it he handed me a stick and said," Dragon heart string, Olive wood 10 inches."

I gave him a lost look to which he responded," Well give it a wave." I did and half of the wall of boxes came crashing down. He looked behind him and said," No, no, no definitely not." He handed me another one and when I gave it a wave the glass ornament on the desk shattered. He took it from me heading into the back.

I could see him starring at a box it was different from the others. This one was all black and had a large layer of dust as if it hadn't been moved in years. He said almost too quiet for me to hear," I wonder." He took out the wand and handed it to me. When my hand wrapped around it I felt an immense amount of power.

Olivervander said looking like he had been struck with lightning," Curious very curious." I asked him placing the wand in one of my extra knife holders inside my jacket," What's curious, sir?" He said his voice low so not to be overheard," I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Yours is a Phoenix feather yew wand of 11 inches. The Phoenix that gave the feather for your wand also gave another feather. One other. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

The old man had my interest now I asked," Who was it that gave me this scar? I was told I got it in a car crash when I was a year old." He was about to say something when a red haired family walked in. There were four teenagers and two adults. One of the three boys looked my age and said looking abashed," Mr. Olivevander I need a new wand. Mine is unusable."

The old man rolled his eyes and said," I heard about what you did Mr. Weasley if it had been up to me you would never get another wand. Thankfully for you it's not up to me but if you ever do something that stupid again I'll make sure you won't get a legal wand in this country. Do I make myself clear?"

The young red head nodded sheepishly while his siblings snickered. I felt eyes upon me looking around I spotted the adult male that had come in with them. He had the red hair like the others but he wasn't listening to a word that was being said. He gave me a look of interest and asked," May I inquire your name?" I said giving a short now as was proper for Scepter 4 members," I am second lieutenant Wolf of Scepter 4. Who are you?"

The man seemed surprised at my formalness but gave me a small smile. He said holding out his hand," Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly, the twins Fred and George. My youngest son Ron and our daughter Ginny. We have one more son but he's getting new robes for becoming head boy. Are you going to Hogwarts?" I said scratching the back of my neck," Unfortunately. I was dragged away from my duties to give this school I chance."

Recognition brightened Arthur's face like a lightbulb went off. He said stuttering slightly," Your Harry Potter. I heard Albus had finally found you." I growled and said," I haven't gone by that name since I left Britain. I prefer the name Tatara gave me. Which is as I said earlier Wolf."

In that moment Remus walked in tucking a package into his cloak. He paid Olivevander and was extremely distracted by something for he didn't even acknowledge Arthur when he was greeted. Instead he pulled me down towards the robes shop and said," I'll wait out here for you to be done. Due to my furry little problem I'm not exactly welcome in there." I gave him a small smile before walking in.

The owner on the shop looked up from where she was hemming robes on a red haired boy. Remembering what Arthur said I greeted with a slightly friendly tone," You must be Percy. I met you parents and brothers at Olivevander's." The older boy smiled and said," Yes I'm Percy Weasley Head Boy at Hogwarts." His smile turned into a frown for a moment before saying," You look a little old to be a first year. What house are you in?"

I shook my head and said," I've been out of country most of my life. I only found out I was a wizard a few days ago. I turn 13 in a few weeks." Percy looked like he was trying to decipher a puzzle when he stared at me. Finally he shrugged and said," There are four houses in Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor the brave, Hufflepuff the loyal, Ravenclaw the smart, and Slytherin the cunning. Each house has a different dorm and Head of House. I'm in Gryffindor our head of house is Professor McGonagall."

I sat down listening to his explanations of the houses and there heads. Percy seemed nice enough and willing to share what he knew. Too soon Madame Malkin said," All done Mr. Weasley." Percy thanked her before saying to me," If you have any questions at all or need help send me an owl. Even if your not a Gryffindor I'll lend you a hand."

I smiled and said politely," Thank you Percy. See you at Hogwarts." He smiled genuinely before he left the shop. It didn't take long for Madame Malkin to get me my robes and uniforms. When I left the shop Remus was nowhere in sight. The air felt itself felt electrically charged as if something was going to happen.

Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary but the feeling would not go away. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword expanding my awareness so I could feel the subtle changes in auras around me. There it was subtle but red aura was coming from around the corner. A member of HOMRA was near.

I ran and turned the corner surprised to find more than half the clan cornering Remus. I drew my knives and yelled angrily," By order of the first vanguard of HOMRA leave that man alone." In surprise they all turned to look at me one caught my eye. Izumo what in the hell was he doing here?

Izumo stepped forward looking me over with a critical eyes trying to discern whether I was wounded. He sighed in relief and said," You're okay. When Reisi told us of the unbreakable vow he made we didn't exactly agree with it. He left a loophole that Scepter 4 wouldn't interfere but said nothing about us."

I snorted trying to hold back my laughter and said," Leave it to Reisi to leave a backup plan and get away with it." Looking back at the still cornered Remus I asked my tone turning serious," Why are you here?"

Izumo sighed and said," To kill the kidnapper and bring you home." I felt all the blood drain from my face. They were going to kill Remus! My tone turned deadly and my eyes as cold as ice as I said," You will not lay a finger on him Izumo." Izumo's demeanor changed in an instant from his usual open carefree to his angry form. I could feel the anger radiating off him and sparks of red aura started to jump off of him. I had touched a nerve by refusing him a fight.

He said his eyes flashing between blue and red as his aura fought against his control," It is not you choice Wolf. Orders come straight from Mikoto. The man is to die." I growled feeling my own auras push to the surface," As long as I live you will not harm him. Even if I have to fight all of you. Remember Izumo only a king can kill a King."

Izumo's face betrayed his shock at my words. I was willing to die or kill members of my own clan. He asked his face now showing hurt and confusion," What changed from a few days ago?" I looked back at Remus and said," I did. Reisi is right this opportunity won't come again and I need to put my past behind me. This will allow me to do just that."

Izumo's eyes were still hard but I knew he understood. Every clansmen when they choose to follow a king has to put their past behind them knowing that once they would never return to the world they once knew. Izumo shook his head and said," Its not your decision Wolf. Mikoto has given the order and as a clansmen you must obey." My eyes too grew hard and I said placing my hand on my sword," You forget Izumo. I serve two kings. Emergency sword release."

I drew my blade not taking my eyes off of Izumo. Remus' eyes were upon me he had heard the whole conversation and knew I was risking everything to protect him. Without waiting for them to react I pushed my way to stand in front of Remus forcing my blue aura to make a protective shield around us. I said to him making the shield smaller so that it only protected him," Don't leave the shield. I'll protect you."

I could tell by the look on his face that was the last thing he was expecting. Yata stepped forward glaring at me and said his anger getting the better of him," You choose an outside over your own clan! Why what's so important about him?" I growled and said," Because he can answer questions that no one else can. Including the other kings."

Yata roared bringing out his baseball bat that he used for battling other clans. I blocked his initial swing with my sword before kicking him in the stomach sending him spiraling towards the crowd. The rest of the clan rushed at me. I was not used to fighting HOMRA on my own. Normally I would fight in my wolf form but I couldn't maintain that form and a blue shield at the same time.

I kicked away another member then immediately had to dodge away from fireballs sent at me by Izumo. I growled at him and he just gave me a grin. I thought glaring at the man," One of these days I'll wipe that smug look off your face." In my moment of distraction Yata had jumped for me about to break my head open with his bat. I slipped backwards and hit the ground hard.

Several members chose that moment to grab my arms and legs pinning me to the ground. Yata sat on my chest while I fought the others with all my strength. Izumo said triumphantly," Give it up Wolf. You can't fight us all." I snarled," Watch me." He sighed disappointed that I continued to fight him.

Deep down though I knew he was right I wasn't prepared to face my fellow clansmen. My blue aura alone wasn't enough to save Remus. I tilted my head so that I could see him and the different members trying to break the shield. I knew it would hold for log under their on slot. I focused on my red aura forcing it to the surface causing my skin to heat up and burn those holding me.

They let go with yelps and Yata jumped up off my chest growling. I pushed myself to my feet and was about to say something when I felt a much more powerful jolt of aura. Looking up I saw what I feared the most where HOMRA clansmen were their king wasn't far behind. In the sky there was the Red Sword of Damocles in all of its glory. I looked around trying to spot Mikoto in the crowd but I couldn't see him.

Then I saw a rush of red heading right for my badly damaged shield around Remus. Acting on instinct I rushed through the shield placing myself in front of the attacker.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Mikoto's hand covered in red aura stopped just inches from my chest. He growled angrily," Don't protect him. He kidnapped you." I stood my ground even as his words hurt me and said," He did not kidnap me. Albus Dumbledore and Captain Munakata made a deal. I will honor the deal and you will not interfere."

The hurt on Mikoto's face made me want to take my words back but I stood strong. Mikoto wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve and very rarely let anyone see his true emotions. I glared at him willing him to leave me to my decision and after another moment of silence he said," I will honor your wishes. This time. Tatara is waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron. Stay safe Wolf."

He gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder before turning to Remus. Remus to his credit didn't flinch when the Red King turned his gaze upon him. Mikoto growled at him from over my shoulder and said," If you hurt him I will personally burn you alive. Not to mention what the Blue's would do to you." I turned my head to see Remus' confused face. Grinning I said," He means Reisi and the others of Scepter 4. HOMRA simply call them Blue's unless your Izumo who calls them by Scepter 4. You should watch a true fight between kings not the play stuff we did when you were in Japan."

Mikoto smacked me upside the head and said playfully," Don't encourage him. He's a normal they don't understand us." I rolled my eyes and said poking him in the chest playfully," That's what you said about Anna and Tatara. Now they are full fledged clansmen."

He gave me a pointed look saying," One Anna we later found out was a Strain just like you. Secondly I said Tatara was to soft to be a red clansmen. We are only known for one thing..." I nodded my face becoming a solemn mask," Violence."

He asked as he was turning around," Are you sure you want to stay? You always have a home with us." I gave him a small smile before I said," HOMRA is home to all who bare the mark. Even those who work with a second king." He nodded then turned to the rest and yelled," Let's go! We aren't needed here. For now. Wolf any problems get in contact with me or if you have to Munakata."

My jaw dropped that was the first time he ever told me to go to Reisi if I was in trouble. I snapped to attention and said pride filling my voice," Yes, sir. I'll see you at Christmas if they will let me if not I'll see you at the start of the summer. May your flame burn bright." He smiled fully and said," And yours."

With that HOMRA left the alley only Yata and Izumo giving me one last glance over their shoulders. When they were all gone I breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Remus who gave me a shy smile. I found myself returning a small smile of my own and said," I believe we have everything sir if you want us to return to Hogwarts." I could see the surprise on his face that I was ignoring what had happened. Instead of calling me on it he said," Let's go grab some lunch first at the Leaky Cauldron. You have a friend waiting for you there too."

I had almost forgotten about Tatara. HOMRA had thrown me off my usual mood. Feeling my surprise and the struggle I had to gain control over my emotions Remus pushed me toward the open street. The wizards were giving me strange looks looking down I realized I had several burn marks in my clothes from our fight. I growled and said," Great they ruined another pair of uniform pants and shirts. I should start billing Izumo."

Remus laughed softly then louder at the glare he received. He asked," How often does that happen to you?" I thought for a moment and said," At least twice a week. More of I'm with Scepter 4 and we get called about a certain unruly King." He rolled his eyes and said," Unruly my ass he's downright insane."

That got a soft laugh from me as we finally made it back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tatara was standing at the bar conversing with Tom. My best guess was that it was about the group living inside a bar in Japan known as HOMRA. I still remember the day he brought me back how terrified I had been of everyone. It was only thanks to Tatara that I was able to get over my past. Tom smiled knowingly at me and whispered something to Tatara.

Spinning on his heel Tatara turned around his mouth opened to say something to me when he saw my appearance. He started laughing causing me to blush. After a moment he said," Well it looks like you took on all of HOMRA. Again. Your friend is still alive so you must have been able to talk some sense into Mikoto."

I snorted and said pointing to Remus," I jumped in front of him just in time. I wasn't sure if I would love to see another day. You know the way the slates work. Only a king..." "Can kill a King. I remember Wolf we were always worried that Reisi would take after his predecessor and try to force you to bond with him or kill you," Tatara finished for me.

I smiled fondly at the memory of when HOMRA escorted me to Scepter 4 headquarters and how Yata, Izumo, Mikoto, and Tatara stood protectively around me in Reisi's office. They didn't let me go in alone and as long as I bore their mark I would never truly be alone. This was true for every member we were family and HOMRA defend their family at any cost. Remus looked between us noticing the subtle shift in my stance as I became more relaxed. He smiled and went to go talk with Tom while I had my time with Tatara.

Once he was out of hearing distance I said," God I already miss home Tatara. Remus isn't bad but he's nothing compared to you or Reisi." Tatara frowned and asked," Are you sure you want to do this? We could hide you. I'm sure the Gold King wouldn't mind some company."

I made a face and he said rolling his eyes," I know you would never join him. Especially considering when we found out that you are a king. Days like today I can't believe he considered you that much of a threat. All you wanted was a family and peace." I shrugged and said sadly," I still do. The closest I have is HOMRA but I will never have peace. JUNGLE will never stop hunting me."

Tatara grim expression confirmed it we had done our best but in the last year they had gotten wind of the existence of an eighth King. Tatara took me to one of the tables and said," JUNGLE doesn't know about you abilities all they know is that you are a king and that if you bond with a particular King then their sword will never fall. They only want you for that reason and that reason only. We want you because you are family. Same with Scepter 4."

I smiled softly and said," Yeah. You know if it hadn't been for you Tatara I would have died that day you guys came to rescue me." He nodded then his eyes lit up like he remembered something. I gave him a suspicious look and asked," What?" He just smiled softly and pulled something out of his HOMRA hoodie. When he handed it over I realized it was the picture he took of the whole clan together. It had been taken my first Christmas with them. I returned his soft smile with one of my own. In my rush to pack I had forgotten to return to the bar to get it. This along with my graduation picture from Scepter 4's combat academy were my most prized possessions.

Remus came over at that moment with lunch he handed a plate of fish and chips to both of us. I smiled and said," Thanks. Remus this is Tatara. I wouldn't be alive okay if it wasn't for him." Remus shook the younger man's hand and asked," Where's your mark?"

I glared at him but Tatara laughed pulling down the collar of his shirt on his left shoulder. The HOMRA mark stood out plain for everyone to see. Remus asked his curiously getting the better of him," How do you become a clansmen? Not just for HOMRA but any clan." I glanced at him curiously before replying," For HOMRA you have to meet with a current member. They give you an application that is taken to Izumo. If he approves of you then you are taken before Mikoto and given a final test. That one judges your inner qualities you either pass and a clansmen mark appears somewhere on your body or you end up with second or third degree burns. Scepter 4 there is a written exam that tells of your placement. If you score high enough you are sent to the combat academy. Every member must be able to create a shield and be able to use their sword. Fushimi and I are accomplished knife throwers as well. If you are able to graduate from the combat academy then you are taken to Reisi. There is a small ceremony and you receive a clansmen mark. My Scepter 4 mark is on my right wrist while my HOMRA mark is on my right shoulder."

I pushed up the sleeve to reveal my Scepter 4 mark but not any farther knowing that the tattoo indicating I was a scent seeker was on my inner forearm. Remus gave in a curious look prodding it slightly as he said," There doesn't seem to have any scar tissue unlike normal tattoos. How are they made?" I gave him a grin and said," Auras create them based on the king's own design. Each mark is different between the Kings. Sadly I don't know of the other rituals to create clansmen since I avoid any and all contact with other kings."

Remus asked confused at the dark look that had crossed my face," Why do you avoid the other kings?" I sighed and said trying to shake off my anger," I'm not ready to talk about that. Tatara don't you dare say a word."

Tatara raised his hands defensively at my sudden change. I mumbled something about needing the bathroom before leaving the table.

Remus' POV

Tatara looked after the disappearing boy with a sad, long gaze. Remus asked confused," What just happened?" That brought the younger man out of his daze. He shook his head and said," The original seven kings were designed by a creation known as the Slates. Not much is known about them other than they are what given the kings, their clansmen, and Strains there powers. Only the Second and Gold King controls the Slates. Your in trouble if you have to see that man. He's in charge of keeping the kings in line. He has also on more than one occasion tried to kill Wolf for being an abomination."

Remus was stunned someone considering Harry an abomination set his blood afire. He could feel his wolf pushing its way to the surface. It was then he noticed the smirk on Tatara's face as the younger man said trying to contain his laughter," Your eyes flash gold just like Wolf's when he is wrestling for control. At least yours don't flash black on occasion. Word of a wise if his eyes flash black get away and quickly. He keeps his third aura on a tight leash but it has been known to push its way forward. As long as you don't do anything to anger him at that point you should be fine."

Remus was about to reply when he noticed Harry coming back. Tatara stood and said," Lunch is on me today. Take care of him and we won't have any problems." Remus wasn't so stupid as to miss the underlying threat left unsaid. Tatara went to say his goodbyes to Harry before leaving the pub. Harry returned to the table looking both physically and mentally exhausted.

Harry's POV

After Tatara left I was feeling more alone than I had felt in a long time. Remus kept giving me odd looks as if trying to figure me out which made me want to put a knife through him. Finally Remus announced we were heading back to Hogwarts. We went through the public flop and when I landed someone caught me before I hit the floor.

Looking up I noticed the one who caught me was Dumbledore. I growled pulling my arm free of his grasp and said poking him in the chest," You almost cost Remus his life." Before he could respond I stormed from his office with the intent on finding a spot to shift into my wolf form. I rounded a corner heading for the stairs when I ran straight into someone. A hand steadied me before I hit the ground looking up I saw the one holding me was an older lady.

She said smiling kindly," Well Mister Potter it seems that you are back from your trip with Remus. How did it go?" I snorted and said," If I wasn't there you would be looking for a new professor. My clansmen didn't take kindly to you taking me from Japan. They wrongfully blamed Remus."

She paled considerably and in her distraction I moved to push past her. She tightened her hold on my arm causing me to lash out. I grabbed her wrist with my opposite hand pushing on the nerve bundle in the wrist making her let. Then after freeing my arm I hit the nerve bundle in the elbow rendering the arm below the elbow useless for a short time.

She was so shocked by my attack she didn't even cry out even after I had left. I didn't get far before I ran into another professor this one was short almost like a child. He smiled and said," You must be Mr. Potter. Why are you running around the halls?" I rubbed the back of my head feeling instinctively this man wasn't a threat. I said forcing a smile," I reacted on instinct and may have hurt an older woman. No permanent damage just enough to make her let go."

The short man gave a small laugh before saying indicating that I should follow him," Minerva has always a little handsy. Don't worry we all heard about your time as a soldier in Japan. There is nothing wrong with you. My name Fillus Flitwick you may call me by my given name until school starts. Then it's professor or sir." I gave him a look but said despite my misgivings," Call me Wolf."

Flitwick asked clearly confused," Wolf?" I sighed shifting into my wolf form and back again. His eyes lit up with excitement and he said," Your a wolf animagus." I shook my head sadly and said," No I'm closer to a werewolf than an animagus. I still feel the call of the moon every full moon. It will be worse until the summer or if I'm lucky Christmas. Without my captain the wolf inside is more violent than ever." Flitwick nodded gravely he had heard of such shifters making their appearance in Japan in the last decade. He never thought that one would be the hero of the wizarding world. Flitwick took me to his office where we had tea and biscuits. After an hour I shifted into my wolf form and curled up by his fire before promptly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I love to have you guys review but if you curse within my reviews you will be reported and blocked. No if ands of butts about it. Now to clear up any confusion Harry will be going to Hogwarts if you don't like it don't read the fanfiction. Also super happy for hitting the fifty follows mark guys!

Remus' POV

He came down the corridor to find one Minerva McGonagall swearing in six languages. He gave her a look of surprise and amusement as he said," By your choice of words I think you have met Harry. Did you try to grab him?" She nodded rubbing her wrist and elbow. He bent down to look at it and whistled. He said depressing the pressure points that had been hit," He hit the pressure points skillfully in your hand and elbow to render it useless. Your luck he could have destroyed that arm fully."

She made a face but kept silent after a moment the pressure on her arm let up and she was able to move it. She smiled and said gratefully," Thank you Remus. You may want to go check on Fillus he was right behind me. He may make the same mistake I did." Remus said with a faint smile," Fillus knows about wolves and abused children. He will be careful. I need to get you to the hospital wing."

Remus pulled Minerva to her feet and escorted her to the hospital wing. He was slightly surprised when he didn't see a black wolf running around the grounds from the windows. When they reached the hospital wing Promfrey asked," Minerva it's not even the school year what happened?" She ground out," Our newest student was surprised when I grabbed him. He pushed the pressure points in my arm rendering it useless. If it hadn't been for Remus I don't know how long I would have been like that."

Remus gave a sheepish smile before waving over his shoulder as he left. He searched the castle a little put off when he couldn't find the young man. Eventually night fell and he was truly worried that the child had run off. As he rounded a corner he saw Fillus walking out of his office looking quite smug. He asked his worry over his charge taking over," Fillus have you seen a black wolf around by chance?"

The older teacher smiled knowingly as he said," Young Mister Potter is asleep in his animagus form by my fire where he's been all afternoon. Is Minerva okay? I heard about their altercation." Remus sighed in relief before saying," She's fine. He just pressed her pressure points." Fillus grinned and said," Well he's asleep for now. Hopefully he won't go attacking anyone else today."

Remus asked sheepishly," Do you mind if I go sit with him? He's my responsibility and I'm sure if I don't take him to our chambers he will never make it there." Fillus waved the younger man off indicating for him to go ahead. When Remus entered he noticed that the room looked exactly like what he expected for a Ravenclaw. It took him a moment to see the black wolf asleep on the carpet by the fire. It reminded him of Sirius in his animagus form. The thought of his once friend brought pain to his heart. He didn't want to think about the madman that had escaped from the wizarding prison and had disappeared. He knew the madman would come to Hogwarts after Harry the real quest was why wait so long. How had he heard of Harry's return to the wizarding world?

Remus sat contemplating everything that had happened the last few weeks while watching the fire.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the green eyes watching him curiously. He jumped half way out of his skin when he felt something brush up against his leg. Startled he looked down to see Harry in his wolf form leaning against his leg. The green eyes stared at him sleepily but there was a question hidden in them.

He reached down and scratched the wolf's ears as he said," It's nothing pup. Just remembering the past." The wolf leaned into the touch slightly before settling at his feet curling around his legs. Soon the wolf was back asleep content to protect the man.

About an hour later Remus decided that it was time for them to leave and tried to wake the wolf. Much to his annoyance the wolf didn't even stir at his prodding forcing him to carry it all the way back to their quarters. Minerva found him halfway to his quarters looking like she was about to break down laughing. He ground out," Not a word Minerva. Not a damn word."

Her obvious amusement was making him go pink with embarrassment. He continued on to their rooms and after placing the wolf on its bed he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. It was still early but he felt like he earned it after having to deal with the child and then the child going missing.

Unwillingly his thoughts went to the red clan and when they attacked him. He knew that they were protective of their own what he and even Albus hadn't realized was how protective they were. He had been blindsided when they had attacked them in the alley knowing that magic wouldn't help against their aura. He fully expected Harry to take their side when he appeared but the boy surprised him.

Harry had stood his ground and defended him. He could have let the man die instead he told his fellow clansmen to back off. While they had not listened he was touched at the boy's newfound loyalty. The boy had fought them and even risked his own life for Remus. If the red King had not stopped when he did then Harry would have died.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Harry walked out of his room yawning and rubbing his eyes. The boy said not remembering where he was," Morning Captain." Remus had a faint smile on his face when he replied," Harry its Remus. It's also not morning it's 6pm."

Harry's POV

I was walking through on autopilot greeting captain as per my usual. Instead of the normal deep tired older voice that signified my captain answering a younger voice that sounded just as tired answered. I pulled a knife from its holster before I remembered where I was. Glancing at Remus I gave a short," Sorry."

I scratched behind my right ear and growled low. Every time I was away from my captain for long periods of time I ended up with fleas. Remus looked amused so I barred my teeth at him causing him to raise an eyebrow. He moved to get up and that's when I noticed the glass in his hands I could smell the alcohol coming from it.

I growled again making him stop in his tracks. He saw where I kept looking and slowly placed his glass on the table so not to startle me. I kept my eyes on him at all times watching his every move with suspicion. Remus held his hands up and said calmly," I've only had a few sips. Are you okay?"

I could hear the sincere concern in his voice but could react. Seeing him drinking was bringing up bad memories of when I still lived with the Dursleys. Memories I thought I had buried when I joined HOMRA. I could feel myself begin to shake uncontrollably at the thought of my aunt and uncle.

Remus sensing my panic rushed to my side saying something but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I lashed out striking the body just below the rib cage. While it must of hurt the arms didn't let go just slowly pulled me to the ground.

I kept trying to strike out like I was a small child again forgetting completely about my auras and knives. The arms tightened their hold around me turning me around so that I was pressed into a chest. Whoever was holding me was saying soft kind words trying to bring me back to the present. A hand came to rest on the back of my neck pushing lightly so that my forehead rested against the shoulder.

Breathing in the person's scent I slowly came back to myself recognizing Remus' scent. Once I realized who was holding me I found that it was like how Tatara used to when I would have a nightmare. Leaning in I took in his earthly scent it was similar to the other scent seekers always the reminder of those who lived under the moonlight. After a few minutes more I began to pull back enough to look Remus in the face.

He didn't seem angry just concerned not wanting to face him if he did decide to become angry I pulled farther away. He tightened his hold for a moment before releasing me. He said softly placing his hand on my shoulder ignoring the flinch," If you ever want to talk I will listen."

I cocked my head to the side then nodded my acceptance. With that he said pushing me towards the exit," Come on its almost time for dinner and you haven't lived until you've eaten at the great hall." He led me down the corridor and the strange staircase until we reached two huge doors.

He smiled and said," This is your first time to step foot through these halls I remember mine as well. I was 11 scared little first year. I had just met your father on the train while I didn't know it at the time the other two in the compartment would almost never leave our side. The four of us became well known within the Gryffindor house." He smiled when he saw excitement light up my eyes.

He pushed open the doors and I hesitantly followed after him. I stopped just after we had entered staring at the night sky ceiling. Remus smiled gently and said," It's charmed to be like that. It changes every now and then but to me it's always an extradorinaiy sight. Come on you can choose where you want to sit."

He pulled me to a long table where a the adults sat. Dumbledore said smiling," Usually we sit at the head table during the school year but since it's holidays we choose not to." I gave a short nod to the man before noting the empty seat next to Fillus and taking it quickly. The short man smiled kindly at me before turning to his own plate. I didn't notice Remus giving me a slightly hurt look before he took his place next to Minerva.

I grabbed three pieces of smoked pork and steamed vegetables. I could feel the looks that the professors were giving me at seeing a teenager eat a balanced meal. After taking a bite of the meat I said," Soldiers have to keep in shape otherwise they are no good in battle." They all looked at me like I had grown a second head so I shrugged returning to my meal. Fillus asked when we were about half way done," Since you will be behind your classmates would you like for me to tutor you?"

I looked up at him sharply trying to gage his sincerity. After a moment I nodded shyly. The other professors jumped at the chance to tutor me except for Snape who just sneered then flinched violently when one of my knives landed near his hand. He glowered at me which I ignored causing several snickers from Remus.

Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look before saying," You really shouldn't play with knives Harry." I snorted trying to hold back a fit of laughter. Once I got control of myself I said my lips upturned in a small smile," I don't play with knives. I throw them. If I truly wanted to hurt the man that knife would be in his upper leg. It's one of most painful spots after all. Great way to teach a lesson."

Fillus shook his head with a look of incredulity. The others were too shocked to react to what I had said so I grinned maliciously at Snape before returning to my food. After that dinner was a quiet affair and before I had left Fillus asked me to meet him in his office after breakfast to begin practice. I nodded with a soft smile before following Remus back to our quarters. Once inside he asked sternly," Did you have to scare Severus like that? He already doesn't like you for making a fool of him back in Japan."

I shrugged and said," He shouldn't provoke me. He was lucky I decided he wasn't worth drawing blood on." I left out the part that it was too close to the full moon for me to safely draw blood on anyone without my wolf reacting. Ending the conversation at that I went to look at his bookshelf spotting what appeared to be low level magic texts I grabbed a few of them. I pulled my wand from its holster while reading the book. I was looking at the spell flipindo. It was a basic attack spell.

Remus looked up from his notes as I began to practice wand movements without saying the incantation. He watched amused as my movements were to ridged so he said," Relax more your movements are very ridged they need to be fluid." I gave him a look that made him sigh and draw his own wand. I stopped to watch him curiously.

He demonstrated with his much more relaxed posture. I couldn't understand how someone could be so relaxed when practicing offensive techniques. When I said so Remus smiled softly before saying," Your used to be a soldier. While it gives you far more discipline than any of student your age there are disadvantages such as not knowing how to relax." My face heated in shame I knew he was right Reisi and Tatara had tried to get me to do normal teenager and kids things, but after all I had been through it was impossible for me to relax.

Remus sighed and said sitting on the floor placing his wand on the ground next to him," Lets try something different. Sat across from me." I took a seat on the floor across from him giving him a wary look. He tried to give me a reassuring look that made me lean away from him. He said keeping his hands where I could easily see them," Let's try to meditate some. Close your eyes."

After a moment of silence I did as I was told. I could feel my aura pulsing within me in my mindscape I could see my red and blue auras pulsing in sync while there was a chained darker aura. As I got closer to the aura I heard an animalistic growl. I whined trying to placate the animal.

It leapt out of its chains towards me only to be stopped by a wall of blue. I breathed a sigh of relief while my true aura was still as violent as ever Reisi's still wanted to protect me. I reached through our bond and I could feel his shock and then amusement. He came through the bond into my mindscape. He smiled fondly as he said," I heard Souh visited you today. Was he as violent as I expected? Tell me he killed the old man."

I shook my head and showed him the memories instead of explaining. He growled once he finished watching them but once he saw the fearful look on my face he said his eyes softening," I'm sorry. I should remember that you don't react well to my anger. Especially when we share a mindscape." Practically mute after that scare I just nodded meekly. He pulled me into a light hug before he said quietly," Just get along with these people for the next year, Wolf. Then you can come home."

I nodded pulling back slightly giving him a grin as I said," Well I'm supposed to be meditating right now. Apparently I'm too stiff due to my soldier training." He snorted and said," That sounds like you Wolf. I have to go. Be careful keep your head down and try not to kill any of your professors." With that he was gone and I slowly came back to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus' POV

It was late in the night when he woke up. He sat up not sure what had woke him when he heard a scream coming from the room across from his. He drew his wand and rushed into the boy's room what he found surprised him. Harry was curled up into a ball and from what he could see was having a nightmare.

He shook the boy's shoulder trying to wake him and ended up having to dodge a knife that was aimed at his throat. It didn't surprise him that the boy went to bed with knives hidden in his clothes. What did surprise him was the nightmare itself the boy's face was contorted with pain and suffering it made him wonder whether it was just a plain nightmare or something more.

He tried to pull the shaking boy into his arms when he let out another blood curdling scream. He said his voice soft and soothing," Harry shhh... It's alright it's just a dream. Come on pup come back to me." The boy froze at the sound of his voice growling a warning but soon the nightmare had its hold back and he was screaming again. Whatever he was seeing had a terrible hold on his mind.

He grabbed the shaking boy and pulled him close to his chest continuing the soft soothing words. As he did this he felt a burning sensation on his chest and arms looking down he saw my red aura coming through. He held onto the boy continuing his soothing words trying desperately to get through to the child. The red aura flared at a violent scream that Remus was sure could be heard all around the castle. He could feel his skin blistering as the aura burned him bypassing his clothes entirely.

Slowly the screams died leaving a shaking whimpering child in his arms. He asked softly," Harry?" The boy looked up at him with pained eyes and shook his head. Remus took the hint and didn't press the issue. They had only known each other a few days and Harry didn't trust him yet.

Harry's POV

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that the memories started. I was in a cage the same cage that I spent two years of my life on due to Jin Habari. Jin came right up to the bars and said with a sneer," No one will ever want you little King. My successor pretends to want you but at the first chance he got he threw you aside like the whelp you are."

I snarled back," That's not true my captain did it so we could get the medicine I need to keep the black aura in check." The man crackled with laughter as he said," You shouldn't keep such a darkness hidden away. It is apart of you just as aura is apart of you."

I shook my head and said," No I am not like that. I am not evil like you." He laughed and took a kick at the bars saying," You are like me. After all you killed your friends in order to survive." I shook my head lowering myself to the floor like a cat ready to pounce. Memories were already flowing through me.

Flashback

I was thrown into a dark dank cell after having been taken from the airport by weird men in blue uniforms. The weirdest thing I noticed was that each had a sword on their hip and their eyes were like ice. Looking around the cell it looked empty but then I saw several eyes. One of the eyes was electric blue and they came closer to reveal a boy only a few years older than myself. He said holding out his hand," My name is Torren." I said ducking my head shyly," Harry Potter."

He smiled and said," Welcome to the cell. Sadly it's sleeping on the floor and your lucky to eat once a day." I said not meeting his eyes," I was lucky to eat once a week back home." Judging by the look on Torren's face he heard me. There were three other boys in the cell with us. I was the youngest by far being only five years old. Torren was the oldest at 9 then there was the twins Ryan and Raiden at 7 and Alex at six.

Torren said solemnly," You will survive here as long as you do as your told and always be on time for your "medicine." There is no telling you when you get it honestly comes at random. Personally I have gone through it three times. It's different for everyone and we aren't supposed to talk about it but... Well they could do anything from giving you a shot of something to testing your pain tolerance. You never know what it's going to be. We don't even know the reason why."

I gave a short nod of understanding before I could ask any questions I felt a burning in my right arm. I grasped it and let out a pained sound as the burning intensified with each second. The others were giving me looks of pity as I hit my knees trying to stay conscious. It seemed like hours later in reality it was only ten minutes when the burning in my arm stopped.

Looking down I saw a tattoo of a wolf pointing it's nose up to a circle which I assumed was a full moon. Torren came over carefully pulling my arm away from me to look at it. His face paled considerably as he stared at it. Everyone in the cell had a similar mark but no one in the cell or that they had met by accident had this one. He said shaking himself from his thoughts," That confirms it you are one of us. You are a rare form of Strain known as a scent seeker. That tattoo is proof."

End of flashback

I whimpered and whined at the thought of my friend. Jin's eyes hardened and he ordered," Submit wolf." I shook my head and said," Never Jin. As long as I have my captain there will always be a reason for me to live. He is my light that can't be snuffed out."

Jin sneered and threw a knife that landed in my upper back before I could react. Caught off guard I let out a scream in pain. He continued to throw knives at different part of my body deep down I knew this wasn't real but it was too much like before HOMRA had rescued me. In the background I could hear someone saying soothing words to me trying to bring me out of this state.

I panicked not recognizing the voice and calling out my red aura to protect me. The soothing words continued even if they were a little more pained and slowly they brought me out of my panic. As they continued the mindscape in front of me began to change. It was back to the mindscape that it had been only a few hours before showing my auras. The black aura was reacting violently still showing no signs of calming down in the slightest.

I became aware that someone was holding my physical form trying to calm me down. I slowly entered my physical body giving a small whimper before looking to see who held me. I saw the soft amber eyes of Remus. He asked his worry coming through," Harry?"

I shook my head quickly not willing to share about my nightmare. He looked hurt but didn't press the issue instead he rubbed his hand over my back soothingly. To both of our surprise my wolf reacted at first I tried to fight it thinking it would hurt the man. Instead it growled softly reminding me that he too was a wolf and my wolf accepted him. Reacting without truly thinking about it I leaned into his touch accepting his comfort. Remus pulled me closer to him and said softly," Harry you don't have to talk about it right now but when your ready you can come talk to me. My door will always be open to you and I will never judge you. This I swear." I sniffed trying to keep my emotions in check as he lay on the bed and put my head on his chest. From my position I could hear his heartbeat and I let it lull me back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's POV

I awoke to the smell of cooking bacon slightly startled I got out of bed stretching my aching muscles. I vaguely remembered having a nightmare the night before and that someone had comforted me. I knew I was at Hogwarts so I didn't understand why anyone would comfort me. It was like I was there family or a clansmen. Still confused when I walked into the kitchen I didn't respond when Remus greeted me. After a moment he frowned but didn't say anything just went back to cooking.

He put a plate down that had bacon and eggs on it with a glass of a kind of juice I didn't recognize. I gave him a questioning glance and he replied with a small smile," It's pumpkin juice Harry. You might find that you like it." I nodded taking a sip and found he was right it was good.

I gave him a shy smile before digging into the food. When I was half way through an owl came in a bunch of folders tied to its leg. I sighed knowing exactly what they were even with Remus giving me confused looks. I mumbled," Its my squads reports." It took him a moment to understand but when he did I saw the recognition light up behind his eyes.

I untied the folders from the owls leg absentmindedly giving it a piece of bacon as I opened one of the folders. The one I pulled free had Night's sign which made me give a small smile. Out of all my squad mates he was the only one who could write a decent report. Looking through it there was nothing of importance to my disappointment. Sighing I signed off on his report before checking the others that had essentially said the same as the first. By the time I was finished eating I had signed off on all the reports and sent them back with the owl.

Remus asked quietly," Do you want to talk about last night?" I shook my head violently causing him to sigh. He said his voice soft and understanding," I won't force you to talk to me but you should talk to someone. It helps." I shook my head and said my eyes glazing over," No it doesn't help me. It never has."

He made a face as I grabbed my plate and heading to the sink to clean it when he grabbed my arm. That was a mistake. I twisted out of his grip grabbing his arm pulling him off balance as I tripped him. This ended up with him falling face and I twisted his arm behind him planting my knee in his back.

I growled angrily," Don't do that again Lupin. You don't know what I'm capable of." With that l let go of his arm and got up going to my room. I changed into a dress shirt and slacks with my sword belted onto my left hip. Before I left I unwillingly grabbed my wand from the nightstand. Before I left our quarters I said," I'm off to Fillus classroom for charms. After that I see McGonagall for transfiguration." Remus nodded and said," See you at lunch Harry."

I walked down the corridors until I reached his classroom. Fillus looked up from his small desk when I entered and grinned broadly. He said excitedly," Come in come in Mr. Potter. I hope you slept well." I paled considerably then tried to hide it but he said gently," Everyone has nightmares Mr. Potter its nothing to be ashamed of."

I said softly," That may be true for most people. These are normal nightmares." The small man looked up at me with a considering look before replying," Memories then. Still nothing to be ashamed of. If you ever need someone to listen my door is always open to you." I mumbled a quick thank you my face growing red with embarrassment.

He said drawing his wand holding it straight out in front of him in a firm but not a strangling grip," Let's get started Mr. Potter. Try to imitate the way I'm holding my wand." I drew my wand and held it like Fillus was doing. He came up closer to me me to inspect my posture then adjusted my arm slightly so that it was a little lower.

The little man said," Put it away and draw it again. I want that position to be muscle memory. It will make casting any magic much easier for you." I gave him a quick nod and did it again. This time he scrutinized my posture and said sternly," You need to relax. Being a soldier that will be hard for you but if you want your magic to follow properly then you must relax."

I let out a wolffish growl but did my best to comply. Out of all the professors this one didn't ask me to open up to him or try to talk me into doing anything he just wanted to teach me. I forced my muscle to relax slightly earning a small smile from the man. Fillus worked with me on positioning and stances before casting a charm called tempus. He said cheerfully at my confused look," That charm will tell you the time. After you mastered some of the basic spells I'll teach it to you." I gave him an eager nod before he sent me on my way to transfiguration.

It took me five minutes to find the right room but McGonagall was waiting for me. She smiled politely as she said," Welcome Mr. Potter I hope your time with Fillus was productive." I nodded and unconsciously a soft smile crossed my lips. I did like the man he was a good teacher patient but firm. She pulled her wand out causing me to take a defensive stance and to watch her warily. She said amusement clear in her voice," Mr. Potter I'm not going to attack you but I do need to show you the wand movements."

She did the movements and I watched in amazement as a match turned into a needle. I tried to mimic her movements but she shook her head and said," No try it like this Mr. Potter." She adjusted my movements gently noticing when I flinched when she came into my space. She put her hand on my shoulder and said gently," Neither I nor any of the professors will hurt you."

I shrugged off her hand silently trying the movements again. She adjusted my form and gave tips on my movements in a firm tone that had an underlying soft tone about it. When I began to practice on the match I couldn't get it to do anything. Sensing my frustration she placed a hand on my shoulder noting the hard flinch and said," It takes practice Mr. Potter. I don't expect you to be perfect just to try your best."

I gave her a curt nod before continuing to try. It took an hour to make any progress which was only to turn the match silver. She went to one of her bookcases and pulled out what looked like a beginners book before handing it to me. She said," Read the first chapter. It will help you if you don't understand something you can always come back here and ask. Or you can ask Remus."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment at the mention of Remus. I liked the man well enough I just wasn't sure if I trusted him or anyone else here for that matter. I said quietly," Thank you." With that I rushed out of the room and back to the quarters I shared with Remus. The first thing I noticed when I got my bearings was that it was unusually quiet. I looked around the quarters noting that Remus was gone.

Deciding to wait for him to come back before I did anything else I grabbed one of my notebooks and a pen so I could take notes on the book. It was almost lunchtime before Remus came back. If he was surprised to see me back so soon he didn't show it just gave me a small smile of approval looking at the book.

He asked his tone open and friendly," Anything you don't understand Harry?" I gave a slight shake of my head before turning back to my notes. He sighed softly before going into the kitchen to make lunch. Ten minutes later he came back with sandwiches and two glasses of pumpkin juice. I took one of the sandwiches absentmindedly while I looked over the next chapter in my book.

I was about to take a bite when Remus said," Both Minerva and Fillus said that you are doing well for only just starting to learn magic." I nodded cautiously trying to figure out what he wanted. He said a smile crossing his lips," No need to be so suspicious Harry."

I said annoyed at the man," It's kept me alive this long, sir. No reason to fix something that isn't broken." With that I picked up my book, and notes and went to my room.

Remus' POV

He watched as the boy left the room with a sad eyes. He had hoped Harry would open up to him or one of the other professors but instead he seemed to be more closed off. There was a knock on his door and he said," Enter."

Albus walked through and said," Good afternoon Remus. How are things with Harry today?" Remus said sighing slightly," He did well with Fillus and Minerva but last night he had a nightmare. It was so bad that his red aura activated," he rolled up the sleeves of his robes showing Albus the burns.

Albus asked," Has he said anything about them?" Remus shook his head and said," No I have offered to listen but he won't tell me anything. I fear for anyone that has to share a dorm with him in the school year. He could kill or seriously injure a student."

Albus frowned at the thought and asked," Would you be against him staying in your quarters then? Even during the school year?" Remus said rubbing a hand over his face," Albus it's not that I'm against it but it would look like favoritism to the other students."

They both looked up as the black haired boy they were speaking about stormed past them. The boy said his anger radiating off him," Don't talk about me like I'm not here. That makes you no better than Jin." Before Remus could respond or even ask who in merlin's name Jin was the boy rushed out.

Remus said with a groan," I better go after him. The last time I let him storm out he attacked Minerva." Albus let out an uncharacteristic snort and Remus responded with a serious look," He won. She could use that arm properly for two hours afterwards."

Albus' look of shock was gratifying for a moment then the old man said," Have fun trying to talk him down Remus. I would not want to be doing that." Remus stuck his tongue out childishly before leaving his quarters. He searched all of their floor before going down to the great hall hoping the boy was there. After an unsuccessful search there he thought,: If I knew you were going to be like this Harry I would have searched harder for the Marauders map.:

Harry's POV

As soon as I left Remus' quarters I shifted and ran down the hall in my wolf form. My first thoughts were I had to get out of the castle immediately. I felt like a fool for trusting Remus even though it was only a tiny bit. It didn't take long before I found myself outside the forbidden forest. With a last look over my shoulder I went in.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I am back sorry that took so long but this should make up for it so enjoy. Mizrazz I dedicate this chapter to you. You have been the only one to review regularly and have given me ideas and encouragement. So I thank you. To answer your question though yes we will be seeing more of Severus but he and Harry will be butting heads for awhile.

We advance with our swords in hand for our cause is pure. Wolf ready.

Harry's POV

I ran through the forest feeling wind in my fur feeling for free than I had since I left Japan. Ever since Reisi had told me of the deal I felt like a caged animal. In the forest I felt free and let go of my human side running purely as the wolf. It wasn't long before I tripped on something and went tumbling down into a tunnel.

Growling low in my throat at my own stupidity it took me a moment to realize there was something on the ground. I looked down at it noticing that it was almost like silk and with a sniff I could smell the darkness that it came from. Whatever made this was a dark creature.

I followed the silk deeper in the tunnel only to stop stunned at the sight before me. There were spiders some smaller, a handful were the same size, but most were two or three times my size. In the middle of all of them was one spider that dwarfed them all. I stared for a moment before remembering my manners.

I bowed low to where my nose was almost touching the ground in respect. The spider gave me a calculating look before it said," It is a rare day that a wolf stumbles upon my den." I said bringing my head up slightly before saying," I'm sorry lord of the spiders. It was an accident I am new to the forest and the school on the outskirts."

The temperature in the den dropped a few degree when the spider leader asked," You are human then?" I said truthfully knowing it would kill me if I lied," Yes I am human but I am not a normal human. I am one of the eight kings of Japan. I humbly ask that I be allowed to retreat from your territory that I unknowingly walked in and ask for your forgiveness."

The spider if possible looked thoughtful as if considering my proposal. It waved a leg at me and said," Begone little wolf. Do not trespass on my territory again." I bowed low again before retreating from the den saying," Thank you lord spider. It was an honor to meet you."

I felt a hint of amusement come off the creature before I finally was fully back out of the den. I wandered out to the edge of their scent marking the end of their territory. I thought,: If I never go there again it will be to soon.: My head perked up at the sound of running footsteps coming my way and I hid in the bushes slowing my breathing to almost imperceptible.

A figure in all black robes came running out. It took a moment for me to recognize the scent of the potion's master Severus Snape. He muttered something under his breathe and was swung around right to my hiding spot. He reached down and I latched my teeth into his arm. There was no way in hell he was going to scruff me.

Snape yelled angrily and ripped his arm away from me causing the wounds to tear. I growled low in my throat warning him to back off. I thought,: Stupid normals. Don't know better than to try and grab a scent seeker in animal form. Reaction is always bite first ask questions later.:

Snape tried to reach for me again but stopped short when I growled. He sighed and said," Potter there is a reason this forest is forbidden. Come back to the castle with me." I bared my teeth and shook my head. Snape growled in frustration then a flash of red light hit me on the chest making it impossible for me to move. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and walked back to the castle.

Once back at the castle Dumbledore gave Snape a disapproving look before releasing the curse on me. I shifted back into my human form and growled," Stupid normals. Do that again Snape and I'll turn you into dog food." Remus came running up to them from the forbidden forest taking in the hostility that was radiating off of me. He said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder only to retract it at my glare," I think he has had enough excitement for one day Albus. Let me take him back to our quarters. Oh Severus you may want to have that arm looked at by Poppy. Dog bites can easily get infected."

I smiled slightly when Snape scowled at the man. Remus did have a point scent seeker bites have added bacteria that make it easier for them to track those who have been bitten. It is something that never goes away even after the wound has healed. Remus steered me silently towards or quarters and I could feel the apprehension coming off the man.

When we got back to our quarters I said angrily," Just leave me alone. I don't want to be here and the only reason I am is because my captain said to." Remus was shocked at the sudden anger but knew it stemmed from being in an unfamiliar environment without the support I had grown up with. He said soothingly," Calm Harry. I realize this is hard for you but I am not your enemy."

I growled angrily and said nearly yelling," The hell you aren't. Everyone here is my enemy until I can go home." Remus pulled me closer to him wary after this mornings incident. I shrugged off his hand before storming off to my room. I shifted into my wolf form and curled up under the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I saw Remus shoes come up to the bed. He was obviously trying to find me. He said kindly bending down to a knee but not cornering me," Harry I know your there. You don't have to say anything I just want to help you." He then sat on the ground with his back to me.

I watched him with suspicion but he didn't move just sat quietly. I bear crawled out just enough to put my muzzle out. He stiffened when he felt my cold wet nose touch the side of his leg. He slowly and cautiously reached out a hand and rubbed the top of my muzzle. He pulled back when I started to move closer to him.

I placed my head on his knee waiting to see his reaction. When he raised his hand I flinched back hurrying back under the bed. He said quiet and reassuringly," Shush I won't ever raise a hand against you Harry." He put his hand out patiently waiting for me to come back to him.

I slowly poked my head back out expecting a blow to the top of my head. When it didn't come I lay back at his side placing my head back on his leg. He brought his hand back up I flinched but I stayed still. His came behind my ear scratching it thoughtfully. Slowly I relaxed and he said his voice calm and soothing," It's ok Harry. Things will get better I promise. Just give us a chance."

I looked up at him trying to read his expression. It was open and honest not what I was used to but it was POV

When the boy's breathing evened out he gave a sigh of relief. He had been almost positive the boy would run away again at first chance. So far he had been surprising. The boy had willingly come out from under the bed where he had decided to hide. He was having a hard time understanding the boy's reactions to everything. He knew that Harry had been abused until he was five but he assumed the clans had looked after him once he went to Japan. Was there more to this story than what they knew?

His petting the wolf fur had seemed to calm the boy down and now he looked almost peaceful asleep in Remus' lap. He thought back on the boy's reactions and the name he had mentioned early right before he ran away. Who was Jin? Remus mused over this until the boy began to squirm and finally opened his eyes.

The boy opened his eyes the green eyes looked slightly dazed as if trying to remember where he was. He looked up and immediately began to back up and go back under the bed. Remus stood eyeing the boy with a sad understanding look before heading out of the room.

Harry's POV

I woke feeling strangely comfortable like the last few days had been nothing more than a dream. I stretched out my neck slightly trying to figure out where I was. I scented the air and froze. Opening my eyes I could see Remus smiling faintly down at me.

I slowly began to back away trying to get back under the bed. The man may have been smiling but he could be faking it and I didn't want to get hit. Once I was under the bed I saw him get to his feet a scrambled to get farther back in case he decided to kick at me.

Instead he walked out of the room after giving one last glance in my direction. After two minutes I crawled out before shifting into my human form. After straightening my shirt I went out into the living room where Remus was reading a book in his chair. He looked up when I walked in giving me a smile then turned back to his book.

I moved into the middle of the room and asked not looking in Remus eyes," Could you help me with defense class?" Remus looked up sharply and I backed away thinking I had gone to far. Remus noticed the reaction and said," Sure Harry."

I perked up slightly and gave him a shy smile. He pulled out his wand and I took a step back watching him carefully. He looked slightly disappointed but said coming closer to me," Relax Harry. Let's work on a simple disarming spell first instead of a basic flipendo. Disarming could save your life."

He did a circle and a flick of his wrist saying," Expellarmis." My wand flew from my pocket into his hand. He flipped it back handle first to me and said," The key to this is small movements. Twirl and flick. It may take a few tries but you will get it."

I gave a twirl and a flick saying unable to put the confidence that Remus had put in his voice," Expellarmis." I had to duck as my wand flew back behind me. I retrieved it with a growl of frustration and Remus smiled. He said gently," A smaller twirl smarter flick of the wrist. It takes practice."

I sighed and gave him a nod of acceptance. I tried it again only to receive the same results. Remus said demonstrating again," It's ok. Took me and your three days to get it. Two more to teach our other friends." I gave him a curious look and he said," Don't ask. One is dead the other is in Azkaban."

I asked quietly," Whats Azkaban?" Remus said pinching the bridge of his nose," It's a wizarding prison. Guarded by the darkest creatures to ever walk this earth. They are known as dementors. They suck out your happiness that's what they feed on. They make you relive your worst memories."

I felt the blood drain from my face at his words. I would be incapacitated until someone could bring Tatara or Reisi. The bond would be useless in that kind of state. Remus approached me cautiously and asked," Are you okay, Harry?" I shook my head crouching down to wrap my arms around my knees and placed my head on the top of them.

Remus bent down next to me and asked," What is it Harry?" I shook my head not raising my head. He pulled my hands away from my knees and said," Harry please. Let me help you."

I murmured," I have bad memories that could incapacitate me. The last time I had a flashback while awake it took Reisi and Tatara to bring me out of it." Remus' eyes flashed in understanding as he said," I understand Harry. Please I just want to help you." I looked up and said," I can't. I can't talk about what happened. Please sir. Don't make me." The way Remus' hands shook said I had gotten through to him.

He sat on the ground next to me and pulled up into his lap leaning me back against his chest. He carded his fingers through my hair soothingly. I could feel my auras reacting forcing their way forward causing me to stiffen. Surprisingly the more he carded his fingers through my hair the more they began to calm to almost nonexistent. The black wolf aura pushed its way forward tapping into Remus' core. He stiffened behind me surprised at the sudden brush.

I was praying for a miracle that Remus wouldn't be killed by my black aura when it calmed. For the first time since I had become one of the eight kings my true aura was not fighting for control. Not even Reisi had ever succeeded in doing this.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV

I woke with a start not even remembering when I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remembered was having dinner at the Great Hall. I felt something move against me and I could hear a faint thumping in my ear. I moved my head and opened my eyes. Remus relaxed face is what I saw almost causing me to jump away from the man. He stirred slightly his eyes opening and stared at me sleepily. It took him a moment to recognize me once he did he said with a yawn and casting a charm I didn't know yet," Good morning Harry."

I gave a yawn pulling free of him," Morning sir. How did you know it's morning?" Remus stood stretching before he said," I cast a tempus charm. I'll teach you once you learn the basics. How did you sleep?"

He held his hand out to me when I grabbed it he pulled me to my feet. I said after a moment," Remus about yesterday I... I'm sorry. If you will allow me I'll stay in your quarters during the school year." The look on Remus' said that whatever he expected me to say that wasn't it. He pulled me into a hug and I had to force myself to relax. He put his hand on the top of my head carding his fingers through my hair. He said," It's okay Harry. Your not used to having someone to care for you. I know you have your fellow clansmen but I will always care for you as a son."

I leaned into his touch slightly not sure how I felt about this. Remus said quietly," Harry I know that this is hard. If you want to stay in my extra room and not in the dorms of the house your assigned to then I have no problem letting you. You don't have to answer me now just think about."

I leaned my head against his shoulder allowing my hold on my auras to relax. The wolf aura howled looking up I saw Remus' eyes flash gold his own wolf coming forward. My wolf acknowledged his as pack alpha and his wolf accepted mine as a pack member. Remus smiled and said," My wolf has accepted yours. That's... Interesting."

I nodded and said," My wolf is picky it doesn't allow anyone to get close. I am surprised that he let you close." He smiled gently and said pushing me back lightly," It's time for breakfast. How about you get cleaned up and changed then we will go down to the Great Hall."

I nodded hiding a small smile then went to my room. I changed out of yesterday's uniform and into a clean one then belted my sword. I was looking down at my knife holsters before putting the wrist holsters back in my trunk. When I left Remus noticed a lack of weight on my wrists. His smile brightened a little bit before he led me to the great hall.

The other professor' heads came up as we entered. Dumbledore greeted us with a smile and a question," Where were you both yesterday afternoon? We didn't see either of you at dinner." I looked at Remus a little unsure of what to say when he spoke up. He said," We were working out our differences Albus. Don't worry I think things will run a little bit smoother now."

I sat next to Fillus and he began chatting about different ways to use the levitation charm. I could feel the eyes of someone on me when I looked up entering the Great Hall was someone I didn't recognize. It was a man and upon assessing his state my hand went to my sword. The man was tall and very muscular if you weren't trained you wouldn't have noticed due to his robes. The man held himself like a soldier and like myself he bore a sword on his left hip ready for use.

I stood ready to use my auras when a hand touched my arm. Looking up I saw Remus trying to calm me. He said his voice carrying throughout the hall," Professor Vector it is good to see you. Why have you come to the hall with a sword belted to your side?" The man said his voice equally carrying," Remus Lupin. I haven't seen you since we graduated. I heard there was a young swordsman staying here and was wondering if he would do me the honor of being my partner? It's been a long time since I had a fresh sparring partner."

I said stepping forward," I agree to the match. I will see you this afternoon since I have charms and transfiguration this morning." Vector nodded before spinning on his heel and leaving the hall. Fillus looked pale when I sat back down next to him. He said a mere whisper so that he wouldn't be overheard," Vector was the champion fencer of Hogwarts for four years before they did away with the program. I hope you know what your doing."

I gave him a hurt look before muttering," I'm not a second Lieutenant for nothing you know." The tiny man rushed to say," I meant no offense Harry. You are young and he has years of experience on you."

Unlike Fillus Remus knew my skills were nothing to scoff at. You didn't become a Second Lieutenant and a first vanguard without having the skills to back it up. He had met the other members of the clans I belonged to each had their own set of skills that were constantly worked to improve.

I almost feel out of my chair when I felt a pulse of aura inside the school. I looked around wildly trying to place it and Remus was giving me concerned looks. I focused on the feeling trying to identify the aura. It was that of a colorless clansmen. I said getting to my feet," There is something I have to deal with I'll be right back."

Before anyone could stop me I rushed out of the great hall. I bit into my left thumb till it bled rubbing the blood over my scent seeker mark I said my voice barely over a whisper," I call upon the ability over aura seek. I seek the colorless clansmen within the castle."

I felt my black aura push forward and for the first time since Jin's death I allowed it to take control. It sought the colorless aura after a moment it said it was on the seventh floor. I raced to the seventh floor unaware that the teachers were right behind me.

I rounded the corner to where the aura was coming from and came nose to nose with a teenager. I took a quick step back observing the teenager. He was average in height with blond hair grey blue eyes. He could have been Malfoy if his hair was platinum blond. The aura was radiating off of him it hadn't changed since the previous colorless King. The previous King had been killed only a few weeks prior and had been an honorable man for the most part.

This one on the other hand felt like he would kill just for the fun of it. I said my hand drifting to my sword," What are you doing here colorless?" The boy looked surprised then said with a laugh that would make Voldemort sound sane," Looking for you little King. The second wants to talk to you. Something about you being a naughty little wolf."

I heard the professors come up behind me and before anyone could do anything a light came from the boy heading east. I caught the boy before he hit the ground but could barely keep myself from going down as well. Remus caught me before I hit the ground he handed the other boy over to Dumbledore before bending down to look at me.

I could feel his worry I knew I must look horrible at the moment but couldn't bring myself to care. The Gold King wanted to see me this hasn't happened since I first activated my inner sanctum. For a king to be called to see him usually meant something was terribly wrong. Remus pulled me close to him and asked bringing me out of my daze," Harry what wrong? What can I do Cub?" I shook my head and said," I have to return to Japan, Remus. I have to meet with the second and Gold King immediately."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's POV

I pushed my way through the professors who immediately began to protest. I could feel Remus' eyes on me as I rushed down the corridors to his quarters. When I arrived I went straight to my room and began to shed my knives. Once I was fully disarmed of my knives I put on my uniform jacket and properly belted my sword.

Looking in the full length mirror I adjusted my jacket so that I looked like I was presenting myself for uniform inspection. Pushing up the sleeve to my coat I rolled up the sleeve on my right forearm. So that my clansmen tattoo and scent seeker tattoo showed then pulled down my jacket sleeve.

I looked around the room sorrowfully there was a good chance I would never see it again. The Gold King kept the other kings in line. If he wanted you to come see him shit was going to hit the fan. With a deep breath I left the heading for Dumbledore's office.

Remus grabbed me as soon as I left his quarters. He asked once I stood before him trying to catch my eyes," Harry what's wrong? Why do you have to go back to Japan?" I said keeping my eyes on my feet," The Second and Gold King wants me back in Japan. He is the reigning authority over the Kings. You don't just tell him no."

Remus was taken aback as I pushed past him. I found Dumbledore outside his office. He looked up as I approached and I said cutting him off," I have to return. You can either come with me or stay the hell out of my way. Your choice." Dumbledore moved out of the way and said the password to his gargoyle. I flooed to Reisi's office immediately.

I stumbled out of the floo and right into Reisi who had been standing in front of his fireplace. This sent us both crashing to the floor. Reisi turned as if to yell at me when his eyes widened in surprise. He got to his feet before pulling me up. We barely got out of the way in time when it flared again. Remus stepped through looking at the both of us before nodding a greeting to Reisi.

Reisi asked looking between us," Why are you back Wolf? I'm sure the old man wouldn't let you back early." I said not meeting my captain's eyes," The Second wants me to meet with him."

If this had been any other kind of situation I would have laughed at the look on Reisi's face but this was probably the worst news that either of us could get. The look of worry was dominate on his face. He knew as well as I did that being called by the Gold King was not normal under any circumstances. He grabbed his sword from where it was leaning against his desk and said," I'll escort you there. You are my clansmen after all." I gave him a grateful smile while he glared at Remus before gesturing for us to follow him.

We took one of the Scepter 4 rovers to an old mansion that I had passed several times over the years. We went through the gates where several men in gold masks appeared before us. One looked at me and said holding out his hand," Slowly unbelt your sword and hand it to me. Also hand over any other weapons on your person." I slowly unbelted my sword and handed it over before saying," I left all other weapons back in my rooms as a precaution."

They nodded with faint approval before one took me by the arm to lead me away. Remus went as if to stop them but Reisi intervened with a shake of his head. I could feel the sorrowful eyes of my captain on my back. He wanted to help but knew that this was out of his jurisdiction.

I followed them to a set of large doors that led inside the mansion. Instead of pushing their way through they opened the doors for me gesturing for me to go in. The building's design changes around me looking like I was in space. Looking up I spotted the Gold Sword of Damocles and below it an old man with a stern expression.

I bowed deep and low keeping my eyes on the floor as I greeted him," I Second Lieutenant Wolf of Scepter 4 and the Eighth, and Black King greet the Second, and Gold King." The stern man nodded before two chairs appeared and he waved his hand indicating for me to sit. Once I was sitting he asked," Where were you yesterday at 1pm?"

I thought for a moment and said," I was in a forest in Scotland known as the forbidden forest. I was hiding from the man outside and several others. They had... upset me, sir." He sighed and asked," Can anyone possibly back that claim up that is a member of one of the clans? We cannot take the word of a civilian on this matter."

That simple sentence sent ice through my veins. This was no ordinary matter. The only reason why they could not take a civilian's word on a matter is, if I was accused of mutating a king or clansmen without due cause. I paled at the thought and he took notice. I said with a shake of my head," Second I am attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary this year. I have spent the last three days at the school learning about their world. The last person within a clan to see me was the entire HOMRA clan day before yesterday in Diagon Alley."

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose before he said," Then under jurisdiction and my right as the Second and Gold King, Second Lieutenant Wolf I herby detain you until further investigations can be done. You are not to leave my manor under any circumstances and will be watched constantly until further notice. Your weapons will stay locked up until your innocence is proven or your guilt is. That is my decree."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N this dedicated to Penguinlord who while he has not reviewed he did give me some excellent ideas. He also let me talk out ideas with him. So Penguin this is for you.

Reisi's POV

He was pacing outside the manor and the man known as Lupin kept giving him strange looks. He looked up worryingly when the doors opened revealing the Second. Reisi stood there stunned for a moment the Second rarely left his manor anymore and never over something trivial. As the man grew closer Reisi bowed in greeting and said respectfully," Second you look in good health."

The older man's lips twitched slightly but beyond that his face stayed strict something was definitely going on. He asked," Sir, what's the problem? Where is my second lieutenant?" Second's eyes hardened as he said," Reisi Munakata your second lieutenant has been accused of murder. He falls under my jurisdiction as a king. Until he is proven innocent he will stay in my manor. Unless either of you have evidence that proves his innocence?"

Lupin stepped forward and said," I can have the headmaster of the school bring his pensieve and we can show you Harry's memories." The King looked questioningly at Reisi and he said," Wolf. His real name is Harry Potter. He is going to school in Scotland."

There was a slight nod then to Lupin he said," Bring you headmaster and at least one other person who can provide memories for 1 o'clock yesterday afternoon. I will make a decision after I have seen them." Lupin stiffened before leaving in a rush back to Reisi's office. Reisi asked his eyes held untold worry," Can I see him? And please tell me he's not being held in a cell?"

The older King shook his head as he said," No you may not see him until I have seen those memories. And no he is not in a cell. He has full run of the manor but is under constant surveillance." Reisi asked trying to control his anger," What evidence could possibly have made you go after him? You normally leave a king alone unless it's substantial."

The older man rubbed a hand over his face and said calmly," Munakata his aura was all over the body. The marks could have only been made by a wolf. What else was I supposed to think?" Reisi was stunned but he quickly composed himself as he said," I am bonded to the boy! Every time he uses his black aura and let me tell you it's unwillingly! I feel it! Every time he goes wolf I feel it! I am what keep the boy's final aura from taking over. And I promise you if that were to happen more people would die than in the last Damocles Down incident! That includes clansmen, and civilians!"

The older king took a step back at the younger's anger. It was rare to have the fourth in such a state. Normally he was calm and composed. The prefect picture of a Scepter 4 captain. Today the second had hit a never and had made a grave mistake in underestimating the bond between the man and the boy. The second said trying in vain to calm the man," Munakata I can't do anything about this until I have proof that he was at least in Scotland at the time. Once we have the memories I will release him into your custody but he will have to remain at your Headquarters until the real culprit is caught. Do I make myself clear?"

Reisi growled," Crystal sir." The last word was said with such venom you could hardly believe it came from Reisi. It was nearly two hours later that Remus had returned with the headmaster, and the greasy haired man. Once introductions were made the second took them inside giving strict instructions that Reisi was not to move.

Harry's POV

I was reading some of the scientific reports that the first had done in creating the Dresden slates, when I felt the Second's return. I left the library almost running straight into the man, and immediately recognizing the scents with him. I smiled brightly at Remus and said," Welcome sirs. Ummm second I hope you don't mind that I was doing some studying in your library?" The man gave me a hard look before he said," As long as they are in the same condition you found them. No I don't mind."

Remus said pushing me back into the library before I could say something cheeky," We need to sort this out now Harry." Looking up I could see the intense amount of worry on his face and conceded that he was right. I gave a soft whine in the back of my throat that caused Remus to squeeze my shoulder comfortingly. Remus told me in a soft voice exactly what to do. I focused on the memories in the forest.

A few moments later Remus said we were done. He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder to signal he was done. He and the others proceeded to do the same in front of the second's watchful gaze. They placed the memories into a strange bowl thing that Dumbledore had brought with him. Remus said noticing that I was watching them with open curiosity," We will be back soon Harry. Stay here Harry."

I gave him a nod and they looked into they strange bowl and were gone. I sat in one of the chairs to continue my reading while I waited. One of the reports mentioned that it was possible to create another sword but the possibility of the subject surviving was slim to none. It hit me this must have been where Jin got the idea of immortality from in his madness. I sighed if it hadn't been for that little note I could have been saved a lot of pain and heartbreak.

Flashback

It had been two weeks since I arrived at my cell. Two weeks of seeing only a little light from when the door opened. It was early in the morning when the door opened. It was too early for breakfast which meant one thing. Someone was going for "medicine." The guards walked in the same ones who brought us our meals. The one in the middle pointed at me and said," It's your turn boy." I growled angrily," I have a name you know! My name is Harry Potter."

The guard stepped up to me menacingly and said," You have no name here. You are nothing but a rat, a piece of scum to be experimented on until you die." They forced me out of the cell and down the hallway. There were so many twists and turns it seemed impossible to keep up with and remember a way out.

They pushed me into a white roughly before the door locked behind me. Looking around I spotted a group of men who looked like they were doctors. One of the doctors said looking me up and down," Test subject 1159 the wolf. Today will be your physical to be sure you are in pristine health." I growled and said," My name is Harry Potter. Not 1159."

The doctors sneered at me before they forced me to run through tests. The first one was on my strength, then sense of smell, hearing, and eyes sight. After two hours of tests I was taken back to the cell. Torren asked concerned," How did it go?" I said," They wouldn't call me by my name and just ran tests."

Torren nodded and said solemnly," That's what we are to them nothing but a number. Don't worry Harry we will get through this as long as we have each other." The other children nodded their assent as well. Torren was right as long as we stuck together we would make it through this.

End of flashback

Remus POV

Remus came out of the pensieve and noticed that something was wrong. Laying over some paperwork was Harry. His eyes were glazed over unseeing. He said to the Gold King," Go get Munakata. He maybe the only one that can bring Harry out of this." After a moments hesitation the king nodded before rushing outside.

Remus shook the boy then had to dodge a punch aimed at his throat. A second later Reisi Munakata rushed in. He bent down to a knee placing his right hand on the top of the boy's head. A blue light shone from his hand and Albus stepped forward to stop the man. Remus forced the headmaster not to interfere. He knew better than anyone that Reisi was the only one who could calm Harry in this state.

They watched as Harry had a faint black, red, and blue glow around him. After a moment the black glow faded leaving only the blue and red. Reisi retracted his hand after another moment and the boy collapsed. Reisi caught him before he hit the ground and glared at the other King. He asked venom dripping from his voice," Is he free to go? Or do you want a war between our clans?"

The other King returned his glare and he replied his cool facade cracking," You wouldn't dare go that far." Pulling the boy close to his chest he said," I would. I'm not the only one either. I guarantee that HOMRA would side with me on this. Do you truly believe you can take on both the red and the blue?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N thank you for those who reviewed. Yes Harry was set up Mrazz but it was an effort between two parties. I'll leave you to figure out which ones. The bond between Reisi and Wolf is a unique one based on their pasts together. As we move into later chapters we will see more of the past.

Reisi's POV

The tension in the air was palpable as he waited for the older king's response. He could feel the gazes of the Wizards on his back as they too waited for a response. He didn't know what side they would take if this came to war. He could only hope that they protected their own. The brown haired one seemed protective of his clansmen.

After what seemed like an eternity the Second said," Take him. But he is NOT to leave your headquarters until the culprit is found. You Dumbledore. You can bring your aurors tomorrow to examine the body." Reisi shifted the boy as he stood holding him close to his chest. He knew it wasn't fair to keep the kid locked in Headquarters.

He was at the doorway to when he turned back to the older King and said," If you ever pull another stunt like this you will wish Mikoto got to you first." With that he was gone heading home.

Harry's POV

I woke not remembering where I was until I saw the blue on the walls. I thought back to the last thing I remembered noting that I had been in the Second King's library. I remembered nothing beyond reading the reports about Jin. Looking around I recognized my room that I had in Scepter 4 Headquarters. I was in the same uniform shirt and pants from earlier and my sword was leaning up against the chair to my desk.

After changing into a fresh uniform I went down the hall to where Reisi's office was. I knocked on the door and after a moment a voice came through," Enter." Reisi was reviewing something on his holographic display as I entered. He smiled warmly as he said," Good morning Wolf. Did you sleep well?" I said with a small nod and returning his smile," Yes sir. I did. Did the Second let me go with the proof Remus and the others gave?"

Reisi shook his head and swiped at the holoscreen before saying," No. He did let you leave under the condition that you are not to leave Headquarters. He is also allowing your wizard friends to examine the body. They suspect someone from their world and ours is trying to set you up." I thought back and said with a shrug," I did make an enemy out of some wizard who tried to attack Remus. I put him in his place before the aurors showed up."

Reisi said his smile widening just a tad," Of course you did. You welcome to invite the others you call..." He shivered slightly before giving me a slight glare," Friends. Don't let them destroy the building." I grinned and rushed out of the office heading for the communications room. It was empty due to it being early in the morning and most of the clan had yet to arrive or were eating breakfast.

I pulled up Tatara's number and called him. After a moment he answered and said," Hey wolf. Did you get free of your wizarding friends?" I grinned and said," Yeah but I'm stuck at Headquarters until something is sorted out. Reisi in a roundabout way said I could have you guys come over since I'm not allowed to leave. I was thinking of that time when Yata and I tried to go to school..."

Tatara asked his surprise evident," You want to do that there?! Reisi will kill you!" I said," Probably. Why not bring all of HOMRA and make it a party?"

I could hear him sigh as he said," Fine but I'm not responsible for what happens. See you in twenty." With that the line clicked and went dead. This was going to be fun. I went to change out of my uniform into a sweatshirt and pants. No use ruining a perfectly good uniform. With that I went to the cafeteria.

There were four squads situated at the front most tables and at the back there was my personal squad. Different officers were littered out through the tables and I recognized most of them. Bringing two fingers to my lips I let out a sharp whistle drawing everyone's attention. With their attention on me I said," Everyone prepare for a food massacre with HOMRA. Red vs blue today and as long as we don't burn down the building technically I am not disobeying the captain." The shocked stares turned into wild grins.

They started ordering the kitchens to make more food and many of them left to get changed out of uniforms. In twenty minutes almost all of Scepter 4 had arrived excluding the captain and first lieutenant. Everyone was wearing civilian clothes and looked eager for some fun. The doors burst open revealing HOMRA all members except for Mikoto.

Izumo asked," Repeat of elementary school?" I grinned and said," Repeat. King style."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I swear mizrazz you are to smart for your own good. Yes but he was not alone.

Harry's POV

I stood in the middle of the two clans and said making everyone turn to me," This is a free for all. Just don't burn down the building or the captain will have my head. Ready? 3...2...1... Go! Food fight!" There was a loud roar as they yelled," FOOD FIGHT!"

HOMRA stepped forward and Izumo nodded to them. They said stomping their feet," NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" The red aura surged and the blue aura counteracted it. I felt my inner wolf call out and a touch of black aura began to enter the three sanctums. I let it free for just a moment before reigning it back in. They gave me terrified looks black aura could be terrifying to those who had never seen or felt it. I gave them a carefree grin that would have given children run for their money.

Scepter 4 relaxed they all knew that I really didn't have a childhood but only a few knew the reasons why. HOMRA gave me a knowing look before Yata grabbed a pie. He yelled," Hey Wolf!" I turned to him and raised an eyebrow only to duck when he threw it.

I dropped to a knee grabbing some apples and returned fire. Someone in the blue clan had started throwing watermelons so I was dodging both red and blue attacks. Yata came at me for hand to hand combat. I blocked and dodged his attacks while trying to kick his legs out from under him. Yata jumped over my leg and brought the heel of his foot just above my knee. This caused my leg to collapse in pain.

I got up from the floor keeping my leg slightly off the ground. This put me off balance but unless they fought with me constantly... Like Yata. He came at me with another pie I dodged right grabbing his arm twisting it so that he dropped the pie. I caught it then with my free hand I slammed his face into the pie.

The cream rolled off his face causing everyone to laugh their heads off. Yata was about to say something when a voice asked," What are you doing here Mi...sa...ki?" I took off as fast I could those two were going to be the death of me. I ducked as red aura shot where it had been just seconds before. Yep definitely going to be the death of me.

Reisi's POV

He was sitting at his desk when his first lieutenant walked in looking confused. He asked curious," What's the problem?" She said tiredly," I can't find anyone. Hell I can't even find Wolf and he's usually running around everywhere."

They looked at each other then Reisi groaned. When Wolf disappears chaos always follows. She asked," What exactly did you tell him he could do?" He thought for a moment before he said," That he could have his friends come over since he's on house arrest."

She asked groaning," You do realize his only friends are those within the red clan right?" They looked at each other and realized that one of two things was happening. One there was a three way aura battle going on or two, one of the clans had been captured.

Before they could say anything else an explosive rang out from the bottom floor. They looked at each other and knew their suspicions were correct. HOMRA was in the building.

Harry's POV

I dodged and when another watermelon came at me I called up a blue aura shield. Something felt different about it than normal. The fighting stopped and they turned to me eyes wide with fear. A wolf howled and a disembodied voice said," The red, blue, black, and silver will band together under a single banner. A war will come whether the normals survive will depend on the wolf's choice. The time of the Kings will come in full or pass like it never was. Chose wisely little wolf."

We all exchanged looks and the giant wolf in my blue aura disappeared. Seconds later the door opened revealing an extremely agitated Reisi. He asked taking in the room," What the hell happened here?!" I paled and could only mutter," Captain."

With that said I passed out right before the darkness overtook me I saw Reisi's worried face leaning over me.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's POV

I woke in Scepter 4's infirmary and asked," What happened?" A voice from beside me said," That's what I would like to know. Mr. Kusanagi said your inner wolf spoke of a prophecy. What did it say?"

Looking to the left side of my bed I saw Reisi sitting next to it. That didn't surprise me in the least. When I got hurt on missions for him he would always wait for me to wake. I said pushing myself up on my elbows," The red, blue, black, and silver will band together under a single banner. A war will come whether the normals survive will depend on the wolf's choice. The time of the Kings will come in full or pass like it never was. Chose wisely little wolf. That's exactly what it said captain."

Reisi face lost all color at the prophecy. I knew he had never been one to believe in such things but this could end the time of the Kings. It was based on the choice I made which terrified us both. Reisi made a decision and pushed me gently back onto the pillows. He placed his forehead on mine and said," I won't let that happen. You are the closest thing I have to a family and I will never let anyone hurt you. Don't you dare say this is the bond talking either."

I blinked in surprise thats exactly what I had been intending to say. I looked up into Reisi's blue eyes and saw only compassion and pride. The same eyes that had drawn me out of my self loathing all those years ago.

Flashback

Six months after Jin Hibari's death

I was laying on the couch in the bar when Izumo returned with bags of food. He looked at me with a curious glance and asked," Are you ever going to leave the bar?" I gave him a dispassionate look and shook my head. It had been nearly a year since HOMRA had rescued me from Scepter 4. Six months since Jin Hibari's death. The ache in my chest for the friends I had lost at the hands of that man had yet to fade. I had not spoken to anyone for a year not since my last friend's death.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Izumo and I looked at each other in confusion. Who in the hell would come so early? He opened the door and said," Sorry the bar isn't open yet. Please come back later." A voice that was vaguely familiar said," I'm not here as a customer, Izumo Kusanagi of HOMRA. I am here to make amends with a Class Alpha Strain that your clan is protecting."

I could feel the rumbling of Izumo's and Mikoto's aura. Mikoto was just upstairs and could easily hear what was being said. Where did I know that voice from? I peered through the door from behind Izumo who tried in vain to shield the person from view. It was the young man who had guarded my cell.

He stood in a new uniform with a sword belted to his side. This sword was longer than his previous but thinner like a rapier. He smiled kindly at me and said," It is good to see you healthy again young Wolf." He frowned slightly when I didn't answer him just gazed at him with a knowing look. Izumo rubbed the back of his neck as he said," Sorry Munakata he hasn't said a word in almost a year. Not since we brought him to the bar."

Reisi made a sound of acknowledgment his eyes searching mine. I stepped out from behind HOMRA's second in command so that I could face him. Reisi had risked a lot when he aided my escape and had never asked for anything in return. The least I could do was pull my courage forward and face him. He smiled again and it reached his eyes. Unlike with Jin there was no madness in his gaze only the will to protect.

He said," I am Reisi Munakata and a week ago the Slates appointed me as the new Fourth and Blue King. I plan to completely change Scepter 4. So that what happened to you and the other scent seekers will never happen again." I was floored the guard had become the new king. :Could I trust him? Will he hurt me as his predecessor did? Why is he telling me this?: these thought were racing through my head. Seeing my confusion and indecision he said," I know that six months ago Mikoto Souh marked you as a clansmen. I would like to do the same. You have fascinated me from the first time I met you to even now."

There was the sound of something breaking behind Reisi. He turned and behind him I could see Tatara and Yata. They had only heard the last bit of the conversation. Yata already had red aura surrounding him in his anger. I saw in slow motion how he was going to attack Reisi. I rushed towards the pushing him out of the way and taking the full blow to the chest. I hit the wall of the building with an audible crack. The pain in my back was nearly overwhelming.

Tatara rushed to my side and used his aura to see the damage. He said," His back is broken. If this isn't repaired by an aura user he will likely never walk again." Through the haze of pain I could see Yata's horrified face. Reisi said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder," Let me. I was trained to heal using blue aura under Jin Hibari's rule. All guards were if they were protecting some of the more powerful strains."

Tatara helped him lay me out on the ground with Tatara holding my head. I could feel the soft red aura that belonged to him as it calmed me. Tatara gave me a soft smile and said," It's okay Wolf. You did nothing wrong." I hummed in agreement as Reisi placed his hands on my abdomen they were glowing blue with his aura. His aura took the pain away and calmed the wolf that was trying to break free. My eyes shot open as they had been closing. My wolf had been trying to break free! No one not Tatara, Izumo or even Mikoto had been able to do that.

I turned my eyes upon those of the Blue King. After a moment of staring his eyes lifted to meet mine and they were a brilliant blue like nothing I had ever seen before. He said after another moment of silence," There. All healed. Though you should take it easy."

My black aura surprised me as it reached out to his blue. Instead of battling each other the intertwined and the black aura was calmed. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and said," Think about what I said. I will not be like my predecessor." I nodded my acceptance my eyes never leaving his.

End of flashback

I came back around to Reisi slapping my face lightly. He asked once he saw my eyes," Where the hell did you go to? That is happening to often for me to be comfortable." I said pushing up into a full sitting position," I was remembering when you first became king."

A soft smile crossed his face as he said," I remember that day. I never expected you to take my offer. Not after everything that Scepter 4 had done to you." I said thinking about it for a moment," If you hadn't come that day I would probably never have spoken again. HOMRA saved me but Scepter 4 gave me a home and a family."

Reisi gave me a pat on the shoulder then got to his feet. Before anyone could say anything the alarms went off in the building. I jumped to my feet and Reisi said pushing me back on to the bed," Your not allowed outside of headquarters. Stay here we will handle it." I said trying to get back up," But captain..."

He placed both hands on my shoulders and said firmly but kindly," Wolf if you leave the Second will force you to stay in his mansion. Stay here I'll be back soon." I watched as he left the room. I had a bad feeling about him leaving.


	19. For Thy King

Harry's POV

I was pacing with nervous energy in Reisi's office. I couldn't sit still my inner wolf was telling me something was going on. The last time I had such a feeling was two days before Jin's death. That day my kings power activated showing a Damocles Down incident. I shuddered at the thought that had been so long ago.

Flashback

8.5 years ago

I was laying in my bed at HOMRA's bar when a knock came at my door. I opened it to find Mikoto standing there. The normally lazy King grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me across the hall to the meeting room. He said sternly," No more moping Wolf. If your going to stay here you need to be marked as a clansmen. I realize you can't or won't speak but at least if you are marked you are protected."

I snarled but ducked my head and he said," It's ok wolf. I promise that it won't hurt." With that said he pushed me into the meeting room where the rest of HOMRA stood. Mikoto took a seat on his couch and activated his sanctum. Holding out his hand he said," You can take my hand here and now and be allowed to stay. Or you can walk out of the room and find somewhere to live." Izumo looked like he wanted to protest but a sharp glare from Mikoto stopped him. His hand glowed red with aura and I looked to Tatara for guidance.

His usual friendly face was cold and closed off. I let out a whimper but the man refused to look at me. Looking back at Mikoto and made my decision. I took his hand and felt a warm sensation go through me. I looked at him expectantly. He nodded to my right shoulder and I pulled down the collar of my shirt. There was a red tattoo just below the collar. Tatara's cold expression didn't change if anything it grew even colder. Izumo said placing a hand on Tatara's shoulder," Tatara he made his decision. You should respect it."

Tatara took a deep breath and said," I know Izumo. I just never wanted this life for him. He's so young." My anger at those words kicked in before I thought through my plan. I kicked his instep with as much force as I could muster. He yelped and started hopping on one foot in pain. Izumo was trying to hold back his back his laughter. I pushed past them and out the door. Izumo said watching as I left the bar," You need to go after him Tatara. He's hurt and you need to explain it to him."

I rushed off going through the town not paying attention to where I was going. I felt something inside me shift as I entered a back alley. I felt it move and twirl within me. I felt it push its way forward and a black glow surrounded me. My vision faded for a moment then changed.

I was in front of one of the schools and there stood the man from my nightmares. Jin Hibari a faint blue glow surrounded him and above his head was the Blue Sword of Damocles. It looked horribly damaged as if it had been fighting for hours with another sword. A faint streak of lightning was jumping off the broken pieces. I remembered what Mikoto had said about the previous red king's sword.

Jin Hibari's sword was about to fall. I noticed children coming out of the school. One in particular smiled at the man and was about to run to him when his sword dropped. I watched in horror as everything within a mile radius was destroyed. A Damocles Down incident I have to tell someone!

I woke to Tatara's worried face leaning over me. I forced myself past the my unwillingness to speak and said my voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper," Jin... Jin's Sword of Damocles is going to fall." Tatara's eyes grew wide at first with hearing me talk then at my revelation. He pulled me up and said," Let's get you to Mikoto. He will know what to do."

My eyes went wide when I saw the sky. I started to stammer incoherently when Tatara asked," What's wrong?" I shook my head in disbelief and pointed to the sky. Just above our heads was a black Sword of Damocles.

End flashback

I was brought out of the memory when the door opened revealing Remus. He asked cautiously," How are you Harry?" I said with a shake of my head," I feel like something big is about to happen. My black aura is acting in a way it hasn't in a long time. I think a king is going to die soon. I just don't know who where."

Remus looked at me and asked," Are you sure?" I looked at him my face a mask of seriousness," The last time I had this feeling we barely stopped a Damocles Down incident. The last time this happened it was the previous blue King. He sword would have fallen on his nephews elementary school. Do you want to take that risk?"

Remus shook his head but I felt the black aura break my hold on it. I ground out," Back away from me now. Whatever you do, don't touch me." My vision faded then changed. I was standing on a rooftop to my left was the First Lieutenant to my right was Reisi.

Reisi looked confused and was searching for something. He said," The alarms said that a strain was here. So where is our strain?" Before anyone could say anything a shot rang out hitting Reisi in the heart.

I came back around and without a word to Remus I shifted into my wolf form. Once in my wolf form I ran past Remus ignoring his pleas for me to come. I sniffed the air identifying scents until I found Reisi. I tracked the scent all the way across town to an abandoned building. There was a massive Scepter 4 blockade. They made way as I approached growling at them.

One asked," Wasn't that Second Lieutenant Wolf?" The one next to him nodded and said confused," I could have sworn he's not allowed to leave Headquarters. He normally rides with the captain."

He flinched back when I rounded on him. I jumped up on my hind legs placing my paws on his shoulders so that I could meet his eyes. Once I found the honest look in his eyes I jumped away. I took off towards the stairs climbing up them while following Reisi's scent to the roof.

Reisi was standing in the middle of the empty roof. He said tensely," The alarms that went off said the strain was here. So where is..." Right as the gunshot went off I tackled Reisi. The bullet pierced my side just behind my right shoulder, and a second bullet hit the same shoulder. I hit the ground as Reisi cried out," Wolf!"

Remus POV

He may have been the more experienced wolf but he was older. Following the teenager through the town had been exhausting. He raced up to the blockade as the shots rang out. Everyone heard Reisi's anguished cry," Wolf!" All members in the blockade dropped whatever they were holding and rushed inside the building.

Remus was right behind them and when they all stopped in front of the door to the roof he had to push past them. The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one. A black wolf lay bleeding out on the rooftop. Already a large puddle of blood was surrounding it. Reisi had dropped to his knees taking off his jacket trying to stop the blood flow.

Remus looked up as he was pushed aside by a familiar blonde and red haired men. Mikoto activated his red aura and said," Stand back Munakata. I will cauterize the wound. That will by you enough to get him back to your headquarters." Reisi stood immediately no arguments passing his lips. As it stood he was lucky the boy was still breathing. Mikoto placed the aura surrounded hands on both gunshot wounds. His face twisted in anger as he heard his young clansmen whimper in pain. It was a miracle that the boy was alive.

Once the wounds had stopped bleeding a team of medics put the wolf on a stretcher. They took him outside where Remus was waiting to get in the vehicle with them. He hopped in as soon as the doors were open. To his surprise they nodded to him and as soon as they were situated the vehicle took off.


	20. The Fall of the Wolf

Reisi's POV

He rushed out of the building right behind the medics and jumped into the vehicle before they closed the doors. He watched as the frantically started setting him up with an IV and putting him on different machines. He tried to get closer to his clansmen but one of the medics pushed him away. He said," Sir stand back. You've done your job now let us do ours." The normal twenty minute drive they made in under ten. The second they arrived they were pushing the boy inside and into surgery.

He tried to follow them in and the same on from before pushed him and Lupin back. He said sternly," There is nothing either of you can do. Captain it is your duty to inform Mikoto Souh that one of his clansmen is grievously hurt. Reisi there is nothing you can do here. Go find out who did this to our brother bring them to justice." Reisi realized then that the man was right. As much as he didn't want to leave Harry he couldn't do any good here.

He pulled out his extra phone and tossed it to Lupin saying," If there's any news hold number one. It will call me immediately." Lupin nodded while he left. He wouldn't rest until Wolf's attempted murderer was found. How long it stayed attempted remained to be seen.

Remus' POV

He paced along the hallway in front of the surgery room. His nervous energy making it impossible for him to sit still. He felt a rush of energy from the entrance and stepped back. He moved just in time to prevent being trampled by HOMRA. The red King looked around spotting Remus immediately he asked," Any change?" Remus shook his head and said," No change and no word on his condition."

Mikoto nodded and plopped down into one of the waiting chairs. He pointed to a young man in a beanie and said," Yata go go find four eyes. Take everyone but Tatara, Anna, Izumo. Offer our help to him. Wolf is one of us we will aid the blues to if one of our own is injured." The young man said turning to the others," You heard him boys. Let's go find the blues and help them."

Almost unwillingly the others followed the young man casting sad looks over their shoulders. Izumo said," Mikoto I know why you, Anna, and Tatara are here. But I should really be out there with Yata and the others." Mikoto looked at his friend and said," We both know exactly what you would do Izumo. The moment you got a lead on the one who caused this you would abandon the others to kill them yourself. No we leave this to the others."

Izumo glared at the man before taking his seat. No one wanted to be out of the action not this time. Not with one of their own possibly dying. After an hour of waiting a nurse came out of the surgery room and everyone was on their feet. She said looking between them sorrowfully," I'm sorry we cannot risk removing the bullets without a blood transfusion." The three men next to Remus paled significantly. Remus asked confused," So why not give him one?"

She shook her head and said looking back over her shoulder," Only someone with an inner wolf can provide the blood he needs. Otherwise his wolf will reject it." Remus' jaw dropped they needed a werewolf. While he was one he worried about the possible side effects. Then again if he didn't get it he would die. Remus said," I am a werewolf. I can provide blood for the transfusion."

She said her eyes furiously searching his," You are sure. Fine follow me. I just hope we are not to late." Remus tossed the phone to Izumo and said," Call Reisi. He asked for any updates hold one."

The red haired man nodded as Remus was pulled away. The nurse pulled him into the room where a very pale Harry was laying. He was connected to different machines that Remus didn't recognize. She immediately began to put an IV in him and connected it to the one in Harry. Then she told him not to move until she said to. That began the process of a very long blood transfusion.

Reisi's POV

He was searching the far rooftop that had the perfect position for a sniper's shot when his phone rang. He answered," Munakata." A familiar annoying voice came over the other line," Munakata I have word. The kid needs a blood transfusion from someone else that has an inner wolf. Lupin the wizard has offered the use of his blood since he is a werewolf."

Reisi asked," Any other word?" He heard the red King sigh sadly and say," They couldn't remove the bullets without a successful blood transfusion. If those bullets were meant for him..."

Reisi nodded and said," Then they would be made out of silver. Either way he runs the risk of dying. Remind the doctors about the antisilver I keep in my desk." Mikoto said his voice emotionless," I will. Has there been any luck in finding the sniper?"

Reisi growled," No without my top scent seeker its been hard tracking the scent. Thank you for sending your men to aid. I know we have never seen eye to eye but we need all the help we can get." Mikoto said with a grumble," I may not like you but Wolf is my clansmen just as he is yours. They are to obey you like they would me until the shooter is found. May I suggest that you find the new colorless King. He might be behind this."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Reisi then he asked," Are sure of this? Do we have any proof?" He could practically see the man shaking his head as he answered," Nothing concrete. We don't even know what the colorless real body looks like.

Reisi paused and said," I have an idea. Here is what I need you to do." Hours later long after Remus had been told to go back out a nurse came in. Tears were rolling down his face and he said sorrowfully," I'm sorry. The Wolf has succumbed to his injuries."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N merry Christmas everyone. I will be taking a week off most likely due to no internet connection. Have a good Christmas and New Years guys. Be on the look out for Tiger Cub Dragon's Hatchling sequel upon my return.

Remus' POV

Two days later he attended Harry's funeral along with HOMRA and Scepter 4. Yata looked like he was going to be sick. Most of the clansmen looked solemn. While they didn't like each other Harry had been a clansmen to both groups. Remus could spot Albus and the order watching with disheartened looks for the loss of their savior. In the background he could have sworn he saw members of the ministry as well. Two serious looking kings watched in silence as the funeral progressed. Neither had said much during the process each lost in his own thoughts.

A young girl that had been standing next to Tatara began to sing softly," Gently, I place a white veil Over the red, burning, and proud flame. Everyone will be left alone someday To engrave it in our memories, so deep that it hurts. This white world - that was all there is Until the first color that tied everything together. Thinking back to the day we swore a firm oath, I let my thoughts run free Prayers high in the sky, our bonds are beyond zero." She broke down crying tears running down her face. Remus' heart went out to the girl. He was feeling the same thing.

A deeper voice belonging to the second in command of HOMRA sang," Here After understanding the meaning of life, the meaning of parting, and the meaning of endings." Both clans joined in including the two kings," We finally come to know Loss Rest Remembrance. Thinking back to the day we swore a firm oath, I let my thoughts run free Prayers high in the sky, our bonds are beyond zero. Remain within this body forever As long as our blood runs crimson Please let the bottom of our hearts Be home to pride passed down, and that love. And now, it calms Gone, He has gone Now, with the offering of this song."

Together Remus, Reisi, Mikoto and the two second in commands lowered the coffin into the hole. Once the procession was done the clans went their separate ways. Remus pulled aside Reisi and asked," How can I help find the one who did this?" Reisi shook his head and said," You can't this is King's business. That boy died to protect me when I will find the one who did this. They will wish they had never been born."

His inner wolf screamed for vengeance. His last pack member had died while he had done nothing. He would not let what happened to James and Lily happen to Harry. He grabbed the blue King before he could walk away. He said his eyes flashing with his inner wolf," He was the last member of my pack that was alive. I will not let his death go unavenged like his parents. Now tell me what I have to do so that you will let me help."

Reisi looked around before saying," There is nothing you can do Lupin. Go home. Go wherever you came from. I cannot allow a civilian to help in this. I'm sorry." Remus wanted to shake some sense into the man when he saw the haunted look in his eyes. There was something he was missing here. Something big. What was the Blue King hiding? Reisi walked away and Mikoto walked over.

He said in passing it was so soft he thought he had misheard," The Black lives. Assume nothing when it comes to us. Don't tell anyone." Remus' eyes widened when the implications of what the man had said hit him. Harry was alive?! He was about to start questioning the man only to find him gone.

Remus noticed that the only ones still in the graveyard were the wizards. All clansmen had up and vanished.


	22. Chapter 22

Reisi's POV

He stood in Scepter 4's command center. Both the blue and red clans stood in front of the chairs. No one was sitting and all had solemn looks. Mikoto was leaning against the doorway watching everyone. Tatara had a cold look that could have rivaled Mikoto's. No one had seen the young man have such a look. Not even when they rescued Wolf from the previous Blue King.

That thought sent a pang through Reisi's heart. He thought in his pain filled mind,: Wolf... Why did you have to do that for me? You should have known that only a king could kill another King.: A hand was placed on his shoulder and only years of training kept him from jumping out of his skin.

He looked over his shoulder to see Tatara giving him a knowing look. Tatara said his voice thick with pain," There was nothing you could do Munakata. He always felt that if he was going to die it would be protecting someone he cared about. There was no one he cared about more than you." The young man did have a point. He had saved Wolf at a young age. The boy had always felt like he had to repay him even after him telling the boy it wasn't necessary.

Before anyone could say anything else the doors opened. Walking in was the wizards that had arrived the day before. The old man Albus Dumbledore said," We have something on Harry's case. The reason why he was in Japan in the first place." Everyone's attention turned to them ready for some news.

Albus put down sheets of parchment and said as Reisi picked one up," It wasn't Mr. Potter who killed the young man. He was killed by dark magic. The magical signature is confirmed to be a known Death Eater in England. His name is Avery." Reisi asked," What are Death Eaters?"

Albus blinked for a moment not realizing that most people in the room didn't know about Voldemort. He said calmly," The Death Eaters were servants of the dark lord Voldemort in England. Voldemort went after children borne at the end of July. One of those children was Harry James Potter. You know him as Wolf. He is the only person to ever survive the killing curse. This curse was what was used on the young man that was murdered."

Reisi asked contemplatively," Why would they come after Wolf now? What changed?" Albus said thinking for a moment," I honestly don't know. Something may have happened in Diagon Alley."

Remus said looking up," He attacked Lucius Malfoy. He drew his sword in Diagon Alley. Malfoy was insulting me due to my condition and he took offense. Malfoy tried to attack him but Harry had more experience." Reisi said with a nod," That sounds like something he would do. Especially since you have a wolf within you."

Albus said pinching the bridge of his nose," That would have set Lucius off. The only other thing is they would have to have had help from someone in the country. Someone with intimate knowledge of the way the Kings work." Reisi said his eyes hardening," The newest seventh and colorless King could do it. Rumor has it that his King ability is body hopping."

That got everyone's attention. The red and blue clansmen knew that the colorless King was the weakest of the eight kings. Suddenly several heads of the scent seekers jumped up as if listening to something. Reisi was watching them with a curious expression. They shot him a dirty look before taking off out of the room. He was confused. What the hell just happened?

Mikoto asked," What was that?" Reisi shook his head and said," I have no idea. Those were the members of the scent seeker squadron."

That was curious they were all members of Wolf's group. He was rarely seen without his group. In animal form or outside it. Fushimi was typing on his computer with a cold look on his face. He said waving Reisi over," We have Weismen levels rising. East side two miles away Captain." All heads came up and Reisi asked," Who's sanctum?"

Fushimi said looking up," Colorless King's sanctum." Reisi said turning to everyone," Mount up! All members we are in combat situation alpha! Fushimi contact the Gold King. Tell him everything we know. HOMRA we have had our differences but I ask you this once to assist of us."

Mikoto said his eyes flashing with untold emotion," You will have it. We want vengeance for the death of one of our own." With that all three groups stood. Reisi said pointing to the wizards," You lot are to stay here. We can't have you with us on official King business."

Albus protested," You can't throw us out. If you didn't allow us to help you wouldn't know that a wizard killed the young man instead of your King." Reisi said," I don't trust you wizard. I trust only my clansmen and HOMRA to a point."

Remus said stepping forward his face begging him to accept him," Please if you let anyone go with you let me. I won't get in your way. I won't question your orders. Please I just want closure." Reisi's eyes softened at the heartfelt plea from the older man. He conceded," Fine you and you alone. None of the other wizards can come."

Albus looked like he wanted to continue the arguement but a look on Remus' face stopped him. He was fighting a losing battle trying to get in with the Kings. It was beyond obvious that after his last manipulations that Reisi would never trust him. Reisi nodded to Remus and the others. He said," Lets go."


	23. Chapter 23

3rd POV

A black furred wolf woke laying on the floor to a warehouse. The wolf didn't know how it got there it just knew there was an excruciating pain in its right shoulder. It nosed at the shoulder in question smelling the heavily of blood. There was an undertone of an something unknown. After a moment it identified it. Silver! The wolf's worst enemy!

It pushed itself up to its feet keeping the right front paw off the ground. It staggered to the door of the warehouse but before it could do anything a human opened the door. It growled barring its teeth in warning. A rough voice said," Heel Wolf! Come back to yourself!"

While the voice was familiar to the wolf it didn't relax any. The human sighed and said," I don't have time for this. Don't you want to protect your kings? Mikoto and Munakata are both going after the colorless king to avenge you. What of Tatara? He looks murderous because he believes you are dead!" It whimpered the names were familiar but the animal part of its mind was in control. The man bent to a knee and said," Come on Wolf. Come back to us."

It bared its teeth at the man as his came down then the hand pulled away. The man said raising an eyebrow," Wolf you may be in your animal form but you are still my Lieutenant. No matter what form you take you will always be my Lieutenant." His hand came down again I growled but this time the hand didn't stop. It scratched the wolf behind the ears.

The growling slowly stopped as the wolf leaned into the touch. The touch was familiar it brought back memories. It remembered the vision and rushing off to find the man in blue before being shot twice. The wolf rubbed its head into the man's hand. The man smiled and said," There's the Wolf I know. Let's go find the captain."

The door opened again revealing the squad of scent seekers in their animal forms. The silver fox tackled the wolf causing it yelp in pain as it landed on its right side. The fox nuzzled the wolf's neck. It could see the worry within the other's eyes. They looked to the man who nodded. He nodded and said," Good. Your squad your call. I'll follow your lead."

Reisi's POV

He stood in the park across the town from Scepter 4 headquarters. The Colorless King had taken another body. This time it was a teenager and they had to be careful. If they killed the king while he was in that body they would kill the host as well. Reisi noticed HOMRA members looked murderous. Even his own clansmen looked ready to kill in order to avenge their fellow clansmen.

He nodded to Mikoto then to his Lieutenant and she said," Men draw your swords." They started drawing their blades as Reisi said," We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is true."

Reisi placed his hand above his sword as the seal placed on the blade was removed. He said," Munakata, ready." Mikoto turned to HOMRA and said," Burn him."

HOMRA yelled," NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" Reisi said looking at each member of both clans," We are here to avenge one of our own. While we have our differences but today we work together as one. Stay safe we don't need anymore casualties."

There were nods from everyone while HOMRA was reckless they would not risk their lives so soon after a death. The colorless King glared at them from his standpoint by the trees. He said to Reisi," You should be dead instead of your Second Lieutenant. You were my target yesterday. It should have been you." Reisi said coldly," I should kill you for taking away my clansmen. But he wasn't just mine but everyone's. Today is the day you fall."

Yata took that moment of distraction to rush the king. The teenager barely moved out of the way in time to dodge the baseball bat. Scepter 4 erected a defensive wall around the park perimeter. HOMRA begun their attack leaving nothing to chance. Reisi stood off to the side watching the way the Colorless King dodged the attacks.

By the way he moved he was not an active fighter. The previous colorless King had been a skilled and active fighter. He taught the two main members of the colorless clan how to be swordsmen. This one on the other hand was more than likely a teenager. It explained the bodies he used and it explained his lack of experience with weapons. Most likely he had used a person with a sniper's background to kill Wolf. He would prefer to catch the bastard alive so he could question him but dead would work just as well.

A howl made all heads turn to the entrance of the park. The colorless kings voice said disbelief thick in his voice," That's impossible your dead. There's no way you could have survived those shots." Mikoto said calmly," Munakata and I came up with a plan when it was still hit or miss if he would survive. You can't kill a King with a bullet even silver ones."

He paled considerably at the man's words. Reisi had honestly not thought his second Lieutenant would be up and around so soon. He could see the pain in the boy's eyes as he limped his way to Reisi's side. He leaned down enough to scratch the Wolf's ears.

He turned back to the Colorless King and said," Whether you like it or not we won this round. You didn't kill anyone and you won't get that chance again." Wolf sat at his side and gave a menacing growl. It didn't take long for the king to make his decision. A kind of white light left the teenager's body and rushed off.

Reisi bent down to a knee next to his second Lieutenant and his friend. He hugged the neck of the wolf and said," I'm sorry happy your alive Wolf. Don't you ever do that to me again." He pulled out a needle full of a colorless liquid. It smelled terrible but that was how anti-silver worked. The worse it smelled the better it worked.

He found a vein in the right leg and pushed the liquid into the vein. Wolf's eyes glazed over as it began to work and Reisi caught him. He said," Good work Wolf. I'll take it from here." Two hours later found Reisi in his office. In it was a irate Tatara who looked like he was going to kill Reisi. He yelled," Why did you and Mikoto have to have us believe Wolf was dead?! Do you know what that did to Anna? To Yata? To me?! Tell me Munakata. Why?!"

A soft voice said from the door," He did it so that the Red and Blue would work together under a United flag." Tatara turned wide eyed to see Wolf standing in the door way his right arm in a weighted sling. Tatara rushed up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. He said trying to get away," Tatara arm. Arm!"

Tatara backed away with an apologetic look on his face as Wolf rubbed his wounded shoulder. He said pain in his eyes," It's okay Tatara but... I will likely never have full range of my shoulder again. The silver did extreme damage." Tatara rounded on Reisi again and asked," Why did you wait so long to get anti-silver in him?"

Wolf grabbed him before he could rush Reisi. He said," It's not his fault. We were out of silver and it takes at least 48hrs to make it." The recognition in the man's eyes made Wolf smile slightly. He said," I might be injured but I won't let that get me down. It's not the captain's fault. Don't worry about me."

Reisi said coming around his desk," Worrying is our job kid. No matter what you do no matter how old you get." Wolf smiled and said," Yes sir."

Reisi watched with sadness and worry as Remus Lupin came in to stand next to the boy. The boy smiled at the man then turned to Reisi and said," I'll send mail every few days Captain. I promise I'll stay out of trouble while I heal." Reisi came around the desk and wrapped him in a hug. He said," Stay safe Wolf. Use these next several months to heal. Don't overdo it."

The boy said with a faint smile," I will Captain. Don't you dare get yourself into trouble while I'm gone." Reisi nodded and watched as his Second Lieutenant left. While he worried for the boy he knew that Wolf had a good head on his shoulders.


End file.
